


HD_365 Fics

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: My collection of stories written for the HD_365 community on Livejournal. I and Enchanted_Jae (who is still on Livejournal) were the original creators, and also pitch-hit whenever we were needed. Each chapter will have the prompt we used.





	1. New Years, and the Resolutions One Shouldn’t Make Whilst Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was, Harry decided, far too drunk for anything tonight. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HD_365 prompt of Vanilla Sex.

He was, Harry decided, far too drunk for anything tonight. Really. He was so sotted he doubted that he could even get hard. Which really was terrible, since this was New Years, and the year had barely begun.

Draco would be more than a little furious. Or he would be if he wasn’t already asleep. Harry hoped he was asleep.

He wasn’t. He was sitting up in bed, arms crossed and a faint pout about his lips. “Let me guess,” the blond drawled in that particularly offensive way that usually had Harry reaching towards him with an intent to maim, “you’re drunk off your arse, and can’t fulfill the promise you made yesterday.”

Harry winced, shrugging off his robes and leaving them in a heap on the floor. They were filthy anyway. “That really wasn’t my intention…”

“Hmph.”

“Draco-“

Draco pulled the blankets up to his silk-covered chest and snuggled into the bed. “I don’t really want to hear it. Here we are, been together for almost a year, and we haven’t shagged properly in what, two weeks? And whose fault has that been?”

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear. In fact,” Harry added, a brilliant idea coming to him, “what if I tell you that my New Years resolution is that we shag every day for the entire year? Would that make you happy?”

Draco turned over to look at him speculatively. “Are you serious?”

Harry nodded solemnly and began undoing his shirt’s buttons. “I promise on my honor as a Gryffindor. We can even do some of those kinky things that you’ve been pestering me about, if we can also do some of the things that I come up with.” He let his shirt fall to the floor and began undoing his trousers.

“At least once a day?”

“At least once a day,” he confirmed.

Draco grinned evilly. “I’ll hold you to that promise, Potter.”

Harry shrugged and set his hand on the electric duvet on his side of the bed, using it as a balance so that he could yank his legs free of the trousers. “Can I go to sleep now?” Draco lifted an edge, and Harry crawled in, snuggling up immediately to Draco’s side. He threw a possessive arm over Draco’s stomach and rubbed his slightly-stubbled cheek against the blond’s pectoral. He fell asleep quickly.

~~~

Harry was awakened hours later by a tongue being dragged from his sternum down to his navel. He still felt more than a little buzzed, but most of the alcohol in his system seemed to have fled in the rush of heat that Draco brought to the surface by such a simple move. His stomach trembled as Draco sank his tongue into the indent and he let out a soft gasp when Draco’s sharp white teeth nibbled at it.

“D-Draco?” he looked down at the blond head hovering close to sensitive parts.

“Hmmmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Draco lifted his tongue. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Harry gave him a wide-eyed stare. “It looks like you’re about to give me a blowjob.”

Draco honest-to-God grinned. Harry was suddenly afraid. “Don’t tell me you forgot your New Years resolution already, Potter.”

Oh. Shit. The memories of the night flooded into his head. He wanted to bang his head against something. Well, for a moment he did, anyway, because after that moment Draco’s lips were around his cock and all thought flew from his mind. “Gah,” he said intelligently.

Draco chuckled, and Harry twitched. When the blond nudged his legs he spread them with nary a whine. Actually, there was a bit of a whine, but that was due more to the pressure and scrape of teeth along his bits than anything that was leg moving related. Okay, so he wasn’t especially clear thinking, but who could be with a gorgeous blond spreading one’s legs apart in preparation for something definitely related to a spectacular shagging?

Harry let out a noise much louder than that whine when Draco cupped his testicles and massaged them gently. He really wasn’t able to think much more than ‘ohfuckbeenWAYtoofuckinglong’ once Draco started to _suck_ and _lick_ in that way that made Harry see stars. He didn’t give a damn when Draco slipped a finger inside him. It was, luckily for him, well-lubricated, so there was no pain when Draco lost patience and shoved two more fingers in with little preamble. Harry forced himself down on the fingers, more than ready to _get a move on_ and Draco needed to be in him _now_ because he was going to fucking _die_ if he didn’t and-

Oh. Yesssss… Draco was driving himself in with unrelenting pressure, and God it felt _so good_ that Harry never wanted it to stop. He lifted his hips up just a bit and _there_ it was and he was fucking himself on Draco’s cock with frantic force, clawing at Draco’s shoulders and back as Draco sank his teeth into his shoulder and it was almost over far too quick but then Draco tightened his grip on his cock and-

It was an explosion of sound/sight/touch/scent and Harry arched his back and _screamed_ as his orgasm hit. Draco _growled_ and _bit_ hard as Harry’s muscles turned into a vice from his orgasm, and within a split second Draco was coming as well and Harry knew without a doubt that there was going to be a massive bruise when he let go.

And then it was over, and they tried to pull themselves together.

Draco rolled on to his side next to Harry and smirked. “Don’t forget your promise.”

Harry attempted to shrug, but winced as the bruise let out a warning throb. “I don’t think that I could,” he muttered darkly.

 

~~~  
End January 01


	2. Freeze a Fever, Burn a Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco definitely regretted his refusal to leave the Alps until they’d danced in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the HD_365 Prompt 2: Bubbles. Also, the title’s sort-of taken from the old saying, Feed a Fever, Starve a Cold… or is it vice versa? -_-;;;

Draco definitely regretted his refusal to leave the Alps until they’d danced in the moonlight. He’d started sniffling a bit about ten minutes into the dancing, and by the time they got home it was well past one in the morning. 

He was coughing and hacking when he woke up at eight fifteen in the morning. 

Harry, ever considerate of his mate, took it upon himself to nurse the blond back to health, by any means necessary. 

It was at noon, then, that he stood before their small stove, watching the chicken noodle soup bubble and boil in the rather dinky little pot. Draco was curled up in a ball of misery on the bed under all of the blankets and duvets in the flat. Harry could hear his poor lover wheezing in the bedroom. He frowned to himself and carefully maneuvered the pot over a thick glass mug, pouring with great focus.

He left the used pot in the sink and headed for the sickroom. “Love?”

He received a tired wheeze in response. 

“Here’s your soup.” He settled next to Draco and offered a spoonful after blowing cool air over it.

Draco was too tired to fight the fussing and just opened his mouth. Harry slipped the spoon in and out with little trouble, pleased to notice that the soup was gone. He put the spoon back in the soup and lifted a hand to Draco’s forehead, pushing the sweaty fringe back. 

“As soon as you finish this, I’ll fix you up a bath, all right?” Draco tried to leer, but didn’t really succeed very well. 

“Planning on continuing with your resolution?” Harry smiled, but shook his head.

“You need to get better first. We can shag later.” Draco pouted. Harry continued to feed him. 

Shortly, they were finished. Harry took the dirty cup and spoon to the sink and headed to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder that he would be right back. 

He knelt by the tub and started the water. Checking to make sure that it was a good temperature, he then pulled out a small packet that Snape had flooed him. He dumped the contents into the steaming water and watched the herbs and other things dissolve, leaving a faint shimmer on the water. He then fished around in the cupboard under the sink and pulled out some of Draco’s favourite oils, adding them with a dropper. He inhaled deeply to smell the water and smiled to himself. The oils made a thin layer of bubbles, which protected the shimmer of the packet from being visible.

Draco hadn’t really moved much from his nest on the bed while Harry was gone, but he stirred when Harry began tugging the blankets off of him. “Come on, love. Bath time.” A slitty-eyed look was the response.

“Joining me?”

Harry smiled. “Of course. I don’t want you to drown, you know.” He tugged the already-nude (“I will NOT sleep in scratchy pyjamas, damn you, Potter.”) blond to the bathroom. He stripped himself and pulled his unresisting lover into the tub with him, arranging it so that Draco was sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest. Draco purred and curled close, resting his head against Harry’s neck. 

“Mmmm you spoil me.” Harry laughed.

“Of course I do.”

Draco shifted a bit, bringing his bottom in close proximity to Harry’s groin. “Sure you don’t want to shag?”

“I don’t want you getting worn out.” Harry slipped a hand into the water anyway, cradling Draco’s awakening member in a callused palm.

Draco shifted some more, into the hand, then against Harry’s own rising penis. Harry hissed, tightening his grasp. Draco let out a small whine. He lifted his arms up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck backwards, offering himself as if he were a sacrifice. 

Harry accepted. 

He slipped his other roughened hand to cup his mate’s buttocks, brushing the delicate entrance with his forefinger. The oils in the water made entry easier, so it slipped in without too much pressure. Draco whined again and arched further into Harry, forcing the finger in harder, deeper. Harry could hear Draco’s harsh, liquid-filled breathing clear as he jabbed unerringly at the blond’s prostate. Draco gasped quite loudly at the touch and rocked into and out of Harry’s touch. 

Harry smiled, nuzzling Draco’s face with his cheek as he slipped another finger in. He took his time preparing his lover, enjoying the soft noises that escaped the blond’s mouth. The almost continuous whine that Draco was making changed to a low growl as both of Harry’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot again and again.

“Now, damn you,” Draco hissed, raising and lowering his hips with bruising pressure. The weakness that had possessed him shattered like glass, revealing the powerful blond in all his glory. 

Harry laughed and removed his fingers. He spread Draco’s cheeks with one hand and positioned himself with the other before pressing in. He hissed in pleasure at the tightness, the slight burn that came from not quite enough preparation. Draco growled again in response, forcing his hips down with impatience. Harry’s hands scrabbled for purchase on slim hips and finally managed to grasp them, slowing Draco’s forceful push down so that it wouldn’t hurt either of them. Draco cursed quite noisily as he was thwarted, but when Harry was finally balls-deep within, he almost purred with pleasure. 

Harry took that as a sign to continue. He pulled Draco away, then slid in again with a measured thrust. Draco let out a whine of frustration. “Damn you Potter. Harder!”

Harry laughed through a sharp exhalation. “Serves you right, skiver.” Before Draco could respond, he sped up the pace, striking the blond’s prostate hard. Draco moaned. Harry grinned.

The pattern of slow, slow, fastfast steadily drove his mate crazy, and Harry couldn’t help but grin even more smugly. Oh, yes, he did this quite well, if he could say so himself…

He wrapped both hands around Draco’s cock and fisted them, tugging with an edge of violence that Draco loved. Shortly thereafter, Draco came with a loud howl, dragging Harry off the edge as well. Harry growled and pressed his teeth into Draco’s shoulder as he came. 

The two men relaxed into the water, which was still quite hot. Draco turned over, freeing Harry’s cock, and curled up at Harry’s chest. Harry stroked his mate’s flank with a thoughtful hand.

“So is there any particular reason that you so wanted to not go to work tomorrow?”

Draco narrowed his eyes and frowned up at him. “Yes, how is it that you knew I was faking?”

Harry kissed his nose. “Snape.”

“Snape?”

“I was worried about you, so I owled Poppy. She spoke with Snape, and we fire talked for a bit before he gave me the antidote and told me to make sure you took a bath with it.”

Draco let out an inarticulate growl. “Bloody Sev. Fucking Gryffindors,” he muttered.

“… Yesquite.”


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaned against the doorway and watched his lover reading a rather large and dusty tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hd_365’s third prompt: Song Lyrics. The two songs mentioned are Linkin Park's Faint and Slipknot's Vermillion.

Harry leaned against the doorway and watched his lover reading a rather large and dusty tomb. It really was difficult not to watch Draco, as the blond was sitting sideways in his favourite chair, one leg hanging off the leg not supporting his back, the other comfortably perched on the chair’s back. 

This, however, was not what led Harry to stare. No, it had more to do with the fact that his lover was naked than anything else.

Harry truly loved to watch his lover, to follow his mate with his eyes in all of Draco’s endeavors. He was just so damned gorgeous that it was hard to resist. And honestly, with the blonde splayed out like a Christmas feast, there was no way that Harry could not watch.

He coughed to get the blond’s attention. 

A pale eyebrow rose as Draco lifted his eyes to look over the top of the book. “Yes?”

“I was wondering if there was a reason you’re sitting there, nude, when there is so much else you could be doing?”

“Is that a hint?” The other eyebrow rose to join its mate. Sometimes Harry envied Draco’s control over ever part of his body.

He shook his head to rid himself of the odd mental images involving dancing eyebrows and smiled in as winning a manner as he could manage. “It might be.” He stepped over to caress the side of Draco’s face. His fingers traced over towards Draco’s lips, tracing them for a moment.

He was very surprised when, rather than opening and drawing Harry’s fingers in for a leisurely suck, Draco’s mouth opened and he sank sharp white teeth into Harry’s finger. Harry yelped and tried to jerk his hand free. 

“What the hell?! What did I do to deserve that?”

Draco gave him a scornful look. “You were ignoring me earlier. I won’t be ignored.”

With those words, Harry’s mind, in its odd little way, suddenly fixated on a song he had just heard. Outside events were ignored for a few seconds as the song ran through, but Harry caught up soon enough at the dark glare Draco was leveling at him. His eyes widened. “Sorry?” He was horrified to note that the word sounded more than a little squeaky.

Draco closed the book with great care before setting it on the end table nearby. “You complete moron-“

“Oi!”

“-I have been walking around naked most of the sodding day, and you’re only just now noticing it? It’s what, five in the afternoon? You’ve been home since when, two? How could you have missed it? I haven’t exactly been hard to miss.”

Harry winced. Fuck. “Love, I’m so sorry. I’ve been worried about-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” The words could have been knives for the amount of chill intent Draco had put into them. Harry felt his heart lurch. He knew that tone. It was the tone usually taken just before Draco packed up to leave. Again. 

“Draco-“

“This is why we - you - really made the resolution, wasn’t it? To make sure that we could spend some time together, and not necessarily only when shagging?”

“Draco, please-“

Draco levered himself up and stalked past Harry, towards the bedroom. “Fuck it. I don’t want to hear any more fucking excuses.”

As soon as Draco paused in his steps to open the bedroom door, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. The dark haired man tucked himself as close as possible to his lover and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. “I love you so much.” Draco struggled to get loose, but Harry only tightened his hold. “I have been a complete arse. I have not been paying proper attention to you, and have been so far up my own arse that I’ve not noticed that you’re here, let alone that you’re so unhappy.” As he felt Draco start to reluctantly relax, he pressed gentle kisses to the blond’s neck. “I have a good idea why, too.” Draco started to stiffen again. “So I am going to take care of you tonight, understand? Anything you want, you have it. Plus,” he added with a slight smile, “it’ll give me a chance to thank you for Thursday, which I still haven’t done.”

He knew he’d managed to stave off another fight-and-leaving incident when he heard Draco’s quiet chuckle. He nuzzled Draco’s ear, finally beginning to feel better than he had since the morning. Draco rubbed his face against Harry’s and he knew he was forgiven. For now, at least. 

“So,” Harry started with tentative optimism, “since I’m your slave tonight, what do you want?”

~~~

Several hours and Harry’s rather fantastic fettuccini later, Draco was comfortably stretched out on his stomach on the bed. Harry was perched nude on the blond’s thighs, giving his lover a deep massage with first his fingers, then the entirety of his hands. Draco purred as Harry’s clever fingers sought out and destroyed every tense muscle in Draco’s back. 

Harry was humming to himself as he worked, easing his knuckles along Draco’s spine. He didn’t actually realize that he was making a sound until Draco questioned him on it. 

Harry blinked and thought on it. “It was probably that Muggle song that someone was playing in their auto.”

Draco turned his head to look up at him. “Dare I ask how it went? It sounded almost pretty when you were humming it.”

Harry snickered. “Well, some of it is, but not that much. The Muggle that sings it can sound quite nice, but I think he’s usually too busy screaming to be pretty.” He started singing a bit of the song, swaying to it as he worked on the sensitive areas at the lowest curve of Draco’s ribs. “Hard to say what caught my attention, fixed and crazy… something attraction? Something like that. Then, I won’t let this build up inside of me, I won’t let this build up inside of me… Keeps on repeating that line for some time. Can’t remember the rest, mainly the tune.”

“Fascinating.” Harry snorted. “I was wondering if there was a reason you’re sitting there on my back, nude, when there is so much else you could be doing?”

The words echoed back to Harry, and he wanted to wince, but instead he responded as Draco had. “Is that a hint?” He lowered his head to press a kiss to Draco’s spine.

Draco started to move under him, and it was rather hard for a moment for Harry to keep his balance. Draco wound up on his back, looking up at Harry with clear grey eyes. “I believe it is.” 

With that, Draco tugged Harry’s face down to place a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. As they parted, Draco’s mouth quirked up. Harry tried to raise only one eyebrow, but both came up instead. “What?”

“Not to sound totally soppy or anything –“

Harry snickered. “Of course not.”

“- but I want to make love to you tonight.”

Harry’s snickering stopped. He looked down into calm grey eyes and smiled. He brushed some of Draco’s fringe from his eyes and traced his first two fingers around Draco’s mouth. This time, instead of biting the digits, Draco accepted them into his mouth and sucked gently.

Harry shivered. Then shivered harder as Draco slid his mouth away and said, “And I want you to prepare yourself.”

Harry reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the well-used jar, opening it with the hand not occupied in Draco’s mouth. He dipped some of his fingers in, got them slick, and showed them to Draco. Then he slipped one, then another into his entrance with careful ease. He had to shift and lift himself up with legs still toned from Quidditch practices years ago and running to get the fingers in, but this gave Draco a nearly unobstructed view, so the slight burn in Harry’s thighs was worth it. Anything was worth that look on Draco’s face.

He eased a third finger in, spreading the fingers as best he could from the angle. He threw his head back involuntarily as one of them brushed his prostate. 

Draco tugged Harry’s fingers free, smiling at Harry’s little whine of displeasure. He grasped Harry’s hips and tugged the other man forward, shifting him before releasing his hips. Harry hissed as his lover pressed himself against the black haired man’s entrance. 

Slowly, with excruciating care, Harry lowered himself as Draco pushed his own hips upward. In a few heartbeats, Draco was in as far as possible, his groin pressed tight to Harry’s arse. For a time, they froze, muscles standing out from the pressure of holding the position. Then they relaxed, and began to dance to the rhythm of a song that has played for all eternity, a dance made of millions of steps, with billions of different partners.

These partners, however, cared not for anything but their snippet of time and space.


	4. Sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry frowned and leaned against his lover. He snuggled into Draco's arms, glaring at the pile of letters. 
> 
> "Do you want me to burn them? I will, if you want me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the hd_365 Prompt 4: Romance

Harry frowned and leaned against his lover. He snuggled into Draco's arms, glaring at the pile of letters. 

"Do you want me to burn them? I will, if you want me to."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "It's all right. It's not as if I haven't had to deal with the damned things before." He pulled Draco's arms tighter about his middle. He flicked a hand at the rather large pile of early Valentines and without a sound the pile imploded. He glared at the pile of ash. 

Another owl tapped at the window, and Draco opened it, taking the package before it could reach Harry. He opened the package and raised his eyebrow at the contents. "They think this shite is romantic?" 

Harry sighed and tugged Draco to him, glaring at the package. "They have no idea what it is I concider romantic. I mean, really - rose petals? How useful is that?"

Draco leered at him, snickering mid-leer. "I'll show you romantic..." He tossed the package to a table and turned to fce Harry. "How about we go take care of that lovely resolution you made to us?"

Harry smacked Draco's arm. "Stop being an arse."

"Hmmm why? It's not like you don't want the same..."

"That is beside the point."

"Is that so?" the blond asked, nibbling on Harry's ear. He then did a wicked thing with his tongue that distracted Harry's thought process.

"Mmm do that again..." Draco chuckled and did it again.

"So... fancy a shag?"

Harry considered. He really did rather want that shag. "Why not?" He heard a stifled snicker, but Draco did that thing again and the questioning thought about that snicker faded away.

He found himself scooped up with a weightlessness charm whispered in his hair. Draco carried his weightless form to the bedroom and pitched him onto the bed. Harry floated to the duvet, snickering at the feeling of being light as a feather before losing his breath as Draco tugged his shirt off to expose an exquisite physique.

Harry sighed as Draco lowered his trousers and whispered, "Who needs romance?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Now, get over here."

Draco got over there. He tugged Harry's clothes off and touched him and made him fall in love with Draco all over again. He relaxed into Draco's touch, virtually purring. "So, how do you want it?"

"Deep as possible. Got any ideas?"

Draco paused in his gentle touches and glanced up. "I think so. Turn on your side." Harry shifted as asked, glancing over his shoulder at Draco. Draco smiled a bit and lifted Harry's leg, settling on top of Harry's other leg. Harry rested his raised leg on Draco's shoulder. 

With a quick whispered lubrication and stretching spell, Draco was sliding into Harry with little trouble. Harry let out a low moan at the wanted intrusion, and Draco smiled. "Shit... I can almost feel you in my throat..." He swallowed hard as Draco laughed.

"Excellent. Isn't that what you wanted?" All Draco got in response was a low moan.

Harry couldn't last long, and within what felt like both moments and years at the same time, he was climaxing hard, dragging Draco with him. Draco slid from the upright position to on his side behind Harry, still deep inside. Harry tugged Draco's arms around him as he did he laughed a bit. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Draco hid his smile in Harry's hair. "I think you might have."

"Well, let me reiterate. I love you."


	5. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a lick, straight down from his sternum to the dip of his navel. It lit a slow burn inside him, and he couldn’t help but arch into the touch. He closed his eyes with a hiss. The hot, burning tongue rested there for a moment before withdrawing to be replaced by chill hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hd_365 prompt: Fire. Inspired by Robert Frost’s poem by the same name, in particular "Some say the world will end in fire, / Some say in ice. / From what I've tasted of desire / I hold with those who favor fire.”

It started with a lick, straight down from his sternum to the dip of his navel. It lit a slow burn inside him, and he couldn’t help but arch into the touch. He closed his eyes with a hiss. The hot, burning tongue rested there for a moment before withdrawing to be replaced by chill hands. 

He trembled. 

He stared down into eyes lit by the candles about the bed and couldn’t bring himself to fear what was held in those eyes any longer.

The tongue dipped out from between parted lips and he could have sworn that it glowed from the heat. A droplet of saliva hung and then fell to his abdomen. 

He shuddered. 

Even that small drop felt like lava, forcing the smoldering within him higher. The slick tongue slid lower, teasing at the line of hair that led to his groin. Teeth flashed, and a spark of pain flickered through his body. A soft whine escaped his throat, answered by a low growl. 

His hips moved restlessly, but icy hands gripped them and forced them down hard enough to bruise. He whined again and this time his reward was a swift nip to the base of his arousal. 

He gasped.

The small injury was raked over by the searing tongue. It withdrew, and a frigid nose nuzzled at the wound. His eyes fell shut and he shivered, making small noises deep in his throat. 

The chill of his lover’s nose left him, and heated breath caressed fevered flesh. His eyes opened of their own accord and he stared down at his demon of a lover. Slitted eyes gazed up at him, narrowed as though his lover was looking at the sun. The tongue danced a blazing path along the thick vein up his cock, and he had to throw his head back. 

“P-please…”

His lover’s scorching tongue slipped away from his skin, and he cried out in agony. It was embarrassingly easy for his lover to shatter him like incandescently hot glass plunged into arctic water, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop the mad little sounds that broke his throat coming out, or the desperate twitches that those numbing hands couldn’t quite stop. 

He didn’t know if he could ever stop, and as that burning, blazing, blistering mouth wrapped around his cock and orgasm was torn screaming from him, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.


	6. How Deep It Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had finally finished his paperwork at eight fifteen Sunday night. He had been in the study for a good part of the day, grumbling and cursing the idiot Merryweather with progressively more and more vulgar terms as the hours passed and his eyes grew blurry from reading the questions on his teams and scribbling out answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not a happy kitten when I started this. Also, songs to listen to whilst reading would be: Placebo feat. Kate Bush – Running up that hill, Blue Oyster Cult – Don’t Fear the Reaper, Simon and Garfunkel – The Sounds of Silence, as well as others :/ Also, for the hd_365 prompt, "Props."

Harry had finally finished his paperwork at eight fifteen Sunday night. He had been in the study for a good part of the day, grumbling and cursing the idiot Merryweather with progressively more and more vulgar terms as the hours passed and his eyes grew blurry from reading the questions on his teams and scribbling out answers.

He let out a soft moan as he stretched, working out painful kinks in his back, then pushed himself out of the chair before the desk. He staggered as he stood, noticing the clock for the first time.

Harry also noticed the music for the first time. It wasn’t particularly loud, didn’t really have a powerful bass that he could feel in his chest, and the singer wasn’t trying to hit notes that only a piccolo should be able to hit, so it was understandable what he hadn’t noticed it before, but it worried him. He stepped out of the study and followed the music to its source: the living room.

Draco was sitting on the windowsill of the large window watching the rain. As Harry stepped closer, Draco lifted a slim finger to the glass and traced abstract designs in the condensation. He was humming to himself, not at all in time with the music, and that worried Harry more than a little.

It was sometimes a small thing that showed how unstable his blond lover was feeling. It wasn’t always something as obvious as not waking up no matter the stimulation.

The look in Draco’s eyes, or rather the complete lack of an expression, was also a giveaway. Harry got close enough to see Draco’s profile and stopped.

There were faint tear tracks on Draco’s cheeks; the lights from outside lit them up and made them glitter.

“Draco?”

The blond didn’t acknowledge him. Harry dared to step closer and knelt close to Draco’s knee. He reached out and touched Draco’s cheek with a hand that shook, just a hint.

Draco turned into Harry’s hand, and he was profoundly grateful that the blond wasn’t quite that far out of reach. That meant that he could bring his lover back without blood. He hoped that his love would help, and that he wouldn’t have to hurt his lover to help him.

“Love?”

No response, again. But there was a flicker in his eyes. Harry clasped one of Draco’s burning hands in both of his, and stood, tugging Draco to stand as well. He stood docilely enough, and followed the gently leading hand towards their bedroom.

When they got there, Harry let his lover’s hand free to see what would happen, where Draco would go once loosed.

The blond went straight to the bed and settled down on the edge, pulling his clothing off with little care and dropping them on the floor. Draco then pulled himself up to the center of the bed, lifting and crossing his wrists above his head.

Ah.

Harry stared at his lover for a moment, then looked towards the end table that held some of their more unique props. He strode to it and opened the top drawer. He fumbled through the items and settled on one purely by touch. It was soft, and that was important.

Draco would not be bound by metal in the state he was in. Harry was afraid of what would happen were he mad enough to do that.

But a strip of thick rabbit fur? That should be safe.

Harry pulled his clothes off with less than graceful movements and climbed on the bed, careful to not touch Draco’s bare skin. He gingerly wrapped the soft furry strip around both Draco’s wrists and the headboard’s crossbar. The tension that Harry could sense in Draco’s entire body vanished with the final knot that wouldn’t hold his lover if he didn’t want it.

He knew that it would be safe now to touch, as long as he was careful. He set his glasses to the side, as they wouldn’t be needed.

He laid a gentle kiss on Draco’s forehead, whispering a prayer to whoever could hear him. “Come back to me, love.” Then he pressed kisses to Draco’s closed eyes, lapping at the salt from tears. He traced a line of kisses down to Draco’s still-moving mouth, pressing butterfly-soft kisses to parted lips. It was a chaste kiss, just gentle movements with his own lips across Draco’s and a flicker of tongue over lips.

Draco let out a needy sound, and Harry slowly deepened the kiss, pressing just a bit harder onto the willing mouth and slipping his tongue within to tease at Draco’s. Draco accepted and reciprocated, even though his eyes were still lost.

Harry pulled back and pressed one final kiss to his lover’s lips. “Love you so much…”

He then let his lips trail down Draco’s neck, settling momentarily on Draco’s pulse point. Draco let out a breath and as Harry watched finally stopped silently singing. He just lay there, panting.

“Are you with me, love?”

Silence.

He licked Draco’s pulse once more before moving on, moving down. He scattered kisses across Draco’s throat, along his collarbones, down to his fast-beating heart. “Miss you, love.” _Even if you’re here physically, you’re so far away…_

He pressed his cheek to Draco’s chest, listening to the heartbeats. He carefully shifted so that his body was against Draco’s side, enough so that he could feel Draco’s fever-hot body. He felt the light shivers that wracked his lover’s pale body and wished that he could take the pain away, take the memories that haunted Draco away.

But all he could do was be there, and love Draco, and hope that his lover could find his way home again.

“Find your way back to me, love.”

A soft sigh answered him. He felt a gentle press to his hair, a kiss. Thank whatever gods smiled down on him.

“Love me?” It was a soft question, breathed into his hair, but he definitely heard it.

“Always. Stay with me?”

“Always.”

He tilted his head up to give a kiss, and it was met with fire. He tempered it, keeping the kiss gentle and not deepening it as Draco wished. Draco let out a whine of quiet frustration.

_Don’t leave me alone…_

Harry pulled his mouth away, then his body. He settled perpendicular to Draco’s body and smiled at his lover. He continued with his kisses down Draco’s lean body, paying special attention to Draco’s solar plexus. Harry closed his eyes and murmured a soft spell.

In Harry’s mind, a map of Draco’s body coalesced. It showed Draco’s chakras, with the one at his root, the muladhara, glowing the dimmest.

“Spread your legs, love.”

Draco moved restlessly before doing as wished. Harry moved to settle between Draco’s long legs and lifted Draco’s testicles, tucking his face up to that quiet area just above Draco’s entrance. He pressed his nose gently into the chakra, blowing gentle magic against it.

“Once we’re through, you’re going to need to ground yourself, love.”

Draco didn’t respond, just let out a soft moan at the pressure and magic. Harry chuckled softly, relieved that the worst was over.

This time, at least.

Draco muttered something.

“Hmm?”

“Love me, damn it.”

“Always.”

Harry moved his nose, and backed off a bit. He then pressed his tongue to Draco’s inner thigh, tracing imaginary symbols across the soft skin.

Draco made a decidedly pleading noise as Harry fondled the bits he still had in his hand. Harry chuckled a bit more, then gave pity on his lover; he pressed his tongue up higher, lapping at the very apex of Draco’s thigh before finally teasing at his perineum with the very tip of his tongue. There was an explosive noise from above, and Draco smacked him.

Harry glanced up to see that the blond only had one hand in the binding, and he grabbed the free hand, tucking it under Draco’s thigh. He then put his hand warningly on that thigh and leveled a warning glare. “You want me to do this or not?” he threatened.

Draco pouted but said nothing.

“I thought so.” He lowered his face again, nuzzling and licking and nibbling.

He could still feel that edge of desperation, but it was receding quickly. He finally began to relax and enjoy himself.

His tongue flirted with Draco’s entrance before finally flicking in, causing Draco’s entire body to seize up. He wandlessly accio’ed a pillow and lifted Draco’s hips to place it under him for comfort. He then went back to work, teasing and taunting Draco’s body with tongue, fingers, eyelashes…

When he was certain that Draco would kill him if he didn’t get on with it, he worked two fingers inside the blond, unerringly striking his prostate. Draco hissed and pushed down onto the fingers, trying to drive them deeper. “Come on, damn it – think of all the sex we’ve had recently. I don’t need any preparation.”

Harry laughed but obeyed. He pushed himself up with one hand, lifting Draco’s leg with the other one to free his mate’s hand. With a spell that Harry was getting far too good at, he stroked some lubricant on his cock and drove into Draco.

The blond arched his neck and used his free hand to drag Harry closer, ‘incidentally’ digging his nails into the black-haired man’s hip. Harry bucked at the pleasure/pain, striking Draco’s prostate hard enough to make him howl. Harry laughed breathlessly, kissing Draco with abandon as his hips beat out an unsteady pattern into Draco’s inner thighs. There might be bruises on the delicate skin later, but it would be worth it.

They strained against one another, Draco pulling Harry close to kiss any part he could reach. His orgasm approached with blinding speed and as it crested he sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder to stifle his cries of completion.

Harry let out a grunt of his own, jack hammering into Draco with all of his strength. With a few more thrusts, he reached his own climax. He groaned softly, kissing Draco’s shoulder and collapsing on top of him.

Draco smiled, caressing Harry’s spine. “Thank you, love.”

Harry muttered something unintelligible and snuggled against Draco.

“Hmm?”

“So glad you’re here with me.”

Draco laughed softly. “So am I, love, so am I.”


	7. Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They were always fighting like territorial wolverines-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: V. Disjointed. The italicized bits are conversations, just so's you know.
> 
> For hd_365's prompt 7: Animals.

“ _They were always fighting like territorial wolverines_ -“

panting, low growls  
hands fisted into flesh, leaving marks  
teeth latching onto warm shoulder

“ _-just don’t understand-_ “

“Fuck me-“  
“Oh, gods-“

“ _-absolutely mad about each other, in one way or another._ ”

snarling, animalistic noises  
slick wet sucking noises

“- _must be masochistic to stay with him_ -”

-tolerance of the pain, welcome the pain-  
sliding, thrusting, fucking  
writhing bodies, twisting

“ _Either they’re fucking to get out the testosterone they used to dispel by fighting_ -“

moonlight brushing against pale skin  
firelight flickering over tanned flesh  
blood trickling, welcomed wounds

_“-hissing and spitting like a damned wet cat, with claws just as sharp-“_

“Beg me.”

_“-has that noble lion, king of the world syndrome, and thinks he has to-“_

“please-”

_“I can’t believe they’ve even lasted this long-“_

in, hot, melting, merging  
grappling hands

“ _But that fire they have for one another! You can’t possibly deny_ -“

hair hanging in eyes, brushed out of the way by another’s hand  
lust burning crackling demolishing

“- _can’t possibly last much longer_ -”

arching into caresses  
harsh slapping of flesh against flesh  
shuddering cries  
wide unseeing eyes glazed over in orgasm

“ _Even now they fight like mad_ -”

“H-Harry-”  
“Draco…”

“ _How they can survive it, I have no idea_ -“

“Love you.”  
“love you too…”


	8. All The Better to Eat You With, My Dear…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s eyes were looking rather glazed, Draco noted. It was a very good look on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hd_365’s prompt 8: Food.

Draco was startled from his book by the annoying, unending, maddening shriek of that Muggle machine. He let out an annoyed growl and set the book on the end table, shoving himself upright and stalking into the kitchen. 

“What the hell was that?”

Harry glanced up at him. “Just the microwave. Nothing to be so alarmed about.” He continued stirring a white powdery substance into-

“Is that the salsa bowl?” Harry smiled a bit and nodded, glancing down at the thick plastic bowl. “Why the hell are you making salsa? Do we have crisps for them?”

“No, it’s not salsa. It’s chocolate.”

Draco blinked. “Chocolate.” His mate beamed at him. 

“See, you’re just so very clever sometimes, aren’t you?” Draco lifted a hand to smack Harry’s head, but changed his mind, sidling closer to sniff the chocolate.

“What’s it for?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “To eat, of course.”

“That’s all? No kinky sex games with it?”

A snort was his answer. “No, that would be what you would use the chocolate for. Besides,” he added, pouring more of the gritty stuff in the chocolate, “you wouldn’t want to use this for kinky stuff – it’s going to be too chunky.”

“Chunky?”

“Yes, dear parrot, chunky. See this?” Harry pointed at the baggie in his other hand. Draco peered at the contents. 

“Are you doing drugs? I thought we’d agreed-“

Harry let out a snicker. “No, love, it’s not anything illegal. Here, taste it.” He dipped a finger in and offered it to Draco for a lick. 

Draco obligingly licked it. “Mints?”

“Mmhmm. Crushed peppermints and those green and white mints you like so much in chewing gum.”

“…You’re putting chewing gum in the chocolate?”

“No, but I am putting spearmints in the chocolate.” Apparently satisfied with the consistency of the chocolate and mint concoction, Harry stuck a finger in it and sucked some of the chocolate off. 

By the time Harry finished that fingerful, he was smiling blissfully and Draco was beginning to wonder just how that chocolate would taste on Harry’s skin. 

When Harry offered another fingerful of the mixture, Draco decided that it would probably taste better straight from Harry’s mouth. He tugged Harry closer, tugging the dark-haired man’s face up to him and flicking his tongue over his lips, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate and mints, as well as that indescribable taste of Harry himself. He couldn’t and didn’t particularly want to stop the soft purr that rose from his throat at the flavor. 

“Nice,” he said, leering hopefully at Harry. “You sure that’s not for kinky sex?” He brought up a finger to swipe at the edge of Harry’s mouth, cleaning up a bit of the chocolate and slipping the finger into his own mouth.

Harry stared fixedly at Draco’s mouth. “Well… I think I can be convinced…” he muttered, licking at the finger Draco had refused with a thoughtful expression. 

Draco stole the finger and nibbled on it, sucking off the rest of the chocolate and mints. “I think I can convince you, in that case…” He stepped away, picking up the salsa/chocolate bowl and carrying it with him.

Harry was helpless. He followed the blond.

~~

Draco smirked as he reached the foot of their bed before shoving Harry onto the bed. “Strip,” he ordered, dipping a finger in the chocolate and sucking on it. 

Harry fumbled with his denim’s belt like a virgin, but got it off and shucked his trousers and pants without too much fuss. He went for the shirt, tugging it up before yanking it over his head and dislodging his glasses. He was about to pull his glasses off the rest of the way, but Draco stopped him.

“No, leave them on. I want you to see what I’m doing.” Harry shivered, but did as he was told, sliding up the bed until he was in the center.

Draco, not willing to either give up the chocolate or waste time, tugged his wand out of the sheath on his forearm and muttered a dissolving spell. His clothes shimmered then fragmented, coalescing in a pile on the floor. He slipped the wand back into the sheath – the only thing unaffected by the spell due to other, more powerful charms preventing just such a dissolve – and knelt on the foot of the bed. 

“I’m certain you know that chocolate is a powerful aphrodisiac, right, Potter?” Harry gulped and nodded. “Should prove interesting, at the very least. You see,” Draco continued lazily, stirring the chocolate with his forefinger, “I plan to lick this off you, then fuck you until you shan’t remember your name. What do you think of that?” He watched with interest as Harry moaned and his cock jumped, then smiled. “I thought you would like that idea, quite a bit.” 

Harry’s eyes were looking rather glazed, Draco noted. It was a very good look on him.

He was on his way to truly enjoying himself and his lover when he remembered the dream he’d had the night before. Before he could stop himself, he found his chocolate-dipped finger tracing a straight line down Harry’s stomach. Draco started to frown, but didn’t want to alarm his lover, so he smoothed his face out again and let his hand continue where it would, drawing a right angle with the vertex a bit below the top of the line. He blew across the rune, sealing it with a kiss to the center. He then tugged off Harry’s glasses so the other man couldn’t see it. 

Not that the dear idiot would recognize it, even if he could see it. He patted Harry’s wild hair affectionately. Then he noticed Harry’s poor straining erection. Yes, that would need to be taken care of.

So he started with a few licks. Gentle, soft flickers of his tongue against already burning skin, then fluttery touches of his eyelashes. They lazily progressed to harder caresses, more pressure behind the licks and kisses. 

Harry moaned loudly. Draco laughed softly.

“Yes, you do like my tongue quite a bit, don’t you?” Draco flickered his tongue over the tip of Harry’s erection, then moved up when his lover’s hips jumped. “Do you like it enough to beg?”

Harry moaned again. Draco had to smile at the total abandonment, the wantonness of the noise.

He trailed more chocolate over Harry’s thighs, tracing fanciful designs with the warm stuff. He laughed to himself. “Mmm, we’re going to be so very messy when this is over with… such a lovely thing, though, isn’t it Harry?”

Harry whined in his throat. His eyes were slitted, his mouth opened just enough to breathe. 

“Come on, love; you know you want it.” Harry shook his head hard, gnawing on his lip now to stop himself. Draco pouted, running his tongue through the pattern on Harry’s left thigh. He felt the thigh tremble more than a little bit. “All you have to do is beg for it, and then you can get what you need…”

He licked at a dribble of the chocolate that had slid to Harry’s inner thigh.

“Fu-fuck,” was the shuddery response from above. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I am working on that, but it would go considerably quicker if you’d give in like you truly want to.” He licked a bit higher up Harry’s inner thigh, even though there was no chocolate there.

Harry growled. Draco grinned.

“Have something to say?” He heard a few muttered obscenities. “Harry?”

“Bastard.”

Draco dribbled chocolate against the highest point of Harry’s thigh. “I’ll have you know I can trace my lineage back at least eighteen generations without trying,” he said mildly.

“Draco, PLEASE,” Harry finally barked, trembling so hard the bed rattled.

Draco smiled evilly. “I don’t know if that’s good enough, Harry. I mean, you did insult my family, and you know that never does anything good.” Not that he really gave much of a damn about his family.

Harry let out a tense laugh. “Like you give a flying f-fuck-”

Draco paused in his lick. “Were you saying something?”

“Draco-”

“Hmmm?”

“Please, damn you, just fucking fuck me, please please Draco-”

“That’s better.” With his last remaining brain cells, Draco sloppily scooped out some of the still-hot chocolate, spreading it over Harry’s cock. 

Harry yowled.

Not bothering to check and see if that was a good howl or a bad one, Draco used his still-sheathed wand to shoot some lube into Harry’s hole, then grabbed Harry’s hips and shoved in with no more preparation.

They both moaned so loud that it was a damned good thing that their bedroom was soundproofed.

A fast, harsh pace was the only pace that they could set, as both were damned close to the precipice. Harry flung his hips up to meet Draco’s sharp, almost painful thrusts.

Within a few seconds, Draco was close enough to taste it. He grabbed Harry’s cock and pulled, the small mint bits creating more friction. Harry let out another animalistic sound and climaxed; the contractions of his hole forced Draco over after one last thrust, and then he was shooting into his lover with nary a thought to anything at all.

They froze for a moment, before Draco collapsed to Harry’s side. Harry let out a low groan and lifted a hand to his face, wiping at the sweat in his eyes and on his forehead. He glanced down at his flaccid, chocolate-, mint-, and semen-covered penis. 

“So… why did you …” Harry paused as the idea came to him.

Draco followed his line of sight and grinned. “Well, certainly you remember that comment about bananas?”


	9. To Take Its Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Five fucking times,” Draco hissed against Harry’s hair, biting harshly at his ear. “Five fucking different times, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hd_365’s prompt 9: Anywhere but the Bedroom. This was actually semi-based off of my day yesterday… except there weren’t five people, no one went bat-shit crazy with jealousy, and there was no wild gorilla sex :D The title’s from the Gin Blossom's Hey Jealousy.

It really did start off simply enough. Harry had managed to convince his lover to come with him into Muggle London for the day to enjoy the chill weather. 

How was he supposed to know that apparently that Sunday was some bloody convention of teenaged Muggles for some famous book or another? It honestly wasn’t his fault that there were massive packs of them all over the bloody place, including the quiet little restaurant Harry had naively NOT gotten reservations for. Luckily for him, the mobs did not descend until AFTER they had been seated, else the world would be minus a black-haired Auror. 

That was probably only half the reason that Harry was currently arse-up at the washbasin of the library’s bottom story loo, his trousers and boxer shorts about his knees.

His blond lover was directly behind him, pressed close enough that Harry could clearly feel Draco’s arousal against his crack. He pushed back, hoping for more of that delicious heat against him at the very least, in him at the very most and best. 

“Five fucking times,” Draco hissed against Harry’s hair, biting harshly at his ear. “Five fucking different times, Harry.”

Harry let out a helpless whine and squirmed against the cold of the basin. “Draco-” he muttered, eyes closed tight.

Draco growled like a territorial tiger, drawing back to snarl, “And every fucking one of them Muggles. I couldn’t even legally hex the bastards.” He punctured his statement with a harsh bite to Harry’s shoulder, then continued. “Four females and one male. All of them staring, three of them approaching you, talking to you as if I am not standing there. And one of the whores buys you candy? How dare they!” 

One of Draco’s hands slid from his hip to his backside, pressing against his hole. Harry automatically spread his thighs as best he could with his trousers binding his movements. Draco wordlessly cast a lubrication spell and slammed two fingers in, finding Harry’s prostate with ease born of practice. Harry slammed back onto the fingers, and had he been even slightly aware he might have been embarrassed at his wanton behaviour, and in a public loo, too!

But no, he was too busy stifling a howl of pleasure as Draco slammed in with almost no other preparation. He was too busy turning his head back to offer his mouth to his lover to be ashamed of anything. 

Even the portly gentleman coming through the door who looked remarkably similar to Harry’s boss couldn’t distract him from the powerful orgasm that exploded out of him like a train that had jumped its rails. 

Harry met the man’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror, saw his face turn purple with embarrassment and horror, blinked, and prayed that he’d just been a figment of his imagination. Luckily, when he opened his eyes the door was swinging shut again. He decided that it was a sick figment of his imagination. He let out a moan and pressed back onto Draco, who had apparently missed the man’s appearance and was riding off his own orgasm. 

Harry settled more comfortably against the washbasin and felt Draco press a kiss to the side of his neck. He rubbed his cheek against his lover. 

Draco pulled himself out with a faint wince, checking for blood. Harry lazily turned and tugged Draco to him.

“I love you, and it doesn’t matter what those other people did. You are the only one that matters to me, Draco. There’s no need for you to worry about me leaving you, or anything like that.” He pressed a kiss between Draco’s furrowed eyebrows, brushed his lips against his lover’s nose, down to his mouth. “I’m with you, and plan to stay with you.” He lifted his hand, and a shimmering reflection of light from the silver band around one finger shone over Draco’s bowed face. “Remember?” 

Draco answered by catching his lips with his own.


	10. Sex in Cyber-Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are separated by distance, but they are still connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LJ user [enchanted_jae](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) as SaintPotter and star_dancer54 as silversinner. This is a pitch-hit for Prompt 9: Anywhere but the Bedroom.

**SaintPotter:** Hey, I'm stuck here at the Ministry for awhile longer.  
**silversinner:** Dare I ask why?  
**SaintPotter:** One word. Merryweather.  
**silversinner:** ...  
**silversinner:** I don't believe it.  
**silversinner:** Has he nothing better to do than stuff work down your throat like a bloody rookie?  
**SaintPotter:** Apparently not. *sighs* I don't think I'll be home before midnight, which means...  
**silversinner:** Hmm... yes.  
**silversinner:** There is that.  
**SaintPotter:** Now I'm really sorry I didn't take you up on your offer this morning.  
**silversinner:** *snorts* Yes, well...  
**silversinner:** There's always another option...  
**SaintPotter:** Which is?  
**silversinner:** Well, I was talking to Andrew when we were waiting for the lift a few days ago  
**silversinner:** And we got on the topic of what we did when our mates were away, or we were on assignment  
**silversinner:** Now, normally, I don't want to have a thing to do with Muggleborns, but he did mention something  
**silversinner:** Have you ever heard of the term Cyber Sex?  
**SaintPotter:**...you can't be serious.  
**silversinner:** So you have then? *innocent smile*  
**SaintPotter.** I may have. Ahem.  
**silversinner:** *laughs*  
**silversinner:** Sounds decidedly interesting to me...  
**SaintPotter:** So, uh...how do we, uh...  
**silversinner:** Well, what are you doing right now, other than chatting with me?  
**SaintPotter:** Sitting at my damned desk.  
**silversinner** : Working on reports?  
**SaintPotter:** Yes.  
**silversinner:** And you have on that lovely green cableknit jumper, right?  
**SaintPotter:** The one you bought me for Xmas? Yes.  
**silversinner** : Mm yes, you do look quite fit in that jumper...  
**SaintPotter:** So I've been told...  
**silversinner** : Makes me rather want to tear it off of you, truth be told.  
**SaintPotter:** Now the jumper is too warm.  
**silversinner:** *laughs softly* Would you take it off if i asked?  
**SaintPotter:** Are you asking?  
**silversinner** : I believe I am.  
**SaintPotter:** Mmmm...I suppose I could be persuaded.  
**silversinner:** Well, I suppose I could tell you what I'm wearing, and all...  
**SaintPotter:** What are you wearing?  
**silversinner** : *glances down*  
**silversinner:** Oh, just my bath robe...  
**SaintPotter:** That soft, silky one?  
**silversinner:** Just got out of the shower  
**SaintPotter:** I love you in that...or out of it.  
**silversinner:** Too bad we don't have web-cam access at work... I could show you...  
**SaintPotter:** Tell me...  
**silversinner** : Tell you what?  
**SaintPotter:** What you're doing under that robe.  
**silversinner** : Why, nothing, of course.  
**silversinner** : I always dry off before I pull on this robe  
**SaintPotter:** I think I prefer you wet.  
**SaintPotter** : *waggles eyebrows*  
**silversinner** : You would... *laughs*  
**silversinner** : Shall I tell you how I prefer you?  
**SaintPotter** : Please do.  
**silversinner** : Hmmm....  
**silversinner** : *considers deeply*  
**silversinner** : I suppose one of my favourites would be you on your back  
**SaintPotter:** *bites lip*  
**silversinner** : Right after a shower, when you're all flushed from the heat of the water  
**SaintPotter** : I'm getting flushed now.  
**silversinner** : *smiles*  
**silversinner** : Yes, I do so like you on your back...  
**SaintPotter** : *relaxes back in chair*  
**silversinner** : Some candles in the air, massage oil by the bed...  
**SaintPotter:** ...oh, Merlin.  
**silversinner** : Did you know that I took some massage classes as well, after the war?  
**SaintPotter** : Yes, I believe you've mentioned it.  
**silversinner** : It was very... relaxing and therapeutic.  
**silversinner:** *taps side of face* Now, what would I do if you were here now?  
**SaintPotter:** Touch me.  
**silversinner** : Well, yes.  
**silversinner:** I do believe I would be straddling your hips  
**SaintPotter:** *shifts in chair*  
**silversinner:** I'd have one hand resting on the center of your chest, the other holding the baby oil  
**silversinner:** I'd need to let you go for a moment to mix the baby oil with the scented oils  
**SaintPotter:** Damn, Draco  
**silversinner:** Hmmm?  
**SaintPotter:** You're making me...hot.  
**silversinner:** Lovely. Just how I wanted  
**SaintPotter:** Sadist  
**silversinner:** But yes, I think I'd use the essence of mint  
**silversinner:** *laughs* Did you ever think I /wasn't/ a sadist? Really, now, Harry...  
**silversinner:** Truth be told, I don't think I'd even need a toy to go with that oil - my hands work quite well.  
**silversinner:** On the other hand...  
**SaintPotter** : They do, indeed.  
**silversinner** : Yes, my mother said I had the hands of a pianist...  
**silversinner** : But enough about Mum  
**SaintPotter:** I'd like your hands on my "pianist"  
**silversinner:** *wrinkles nose* Now, that was tasteless  
**SaintPotter:** *leers*  
**silversinner:** *shakes head and continues*  
**silversinner** : Yes, mint, to wake you up and keep you energized...  
**silversinner** : After all, I do so like to take my time  
**SaintPotter** : What if I want you to hurry up?  
**silversinner:** Now, Harry, where's the fun in that?  
**silversinner:** I am a sadist, after all  
**SaintPotter:** *is impatient*  
**silversinner:** Ah, but sometimes what we do so very well can take time, to reach perfection  
**silversinner** : And once that perfect mix of the oils is reached, I'd dribble it down your chest  
**SaintPotter:** Mmmmm....  
**silversinner:** I'd take my time, as there would be quite a bit in my hand - it would be dripping all over your torso  
**silversinner:** It might even tickle a bit  
**SaintPotter:** *squirms*  
**silversinner:** Ah, I do so enjoy it when you squirm...  
**silversinner:** And as I drip the oil further down your chest, I'd have to slide back some to reach new skin  
**SaintPotter:** *moans*  
**silversinner** : Which of course means that I'd slide right into your lap  
**SaintPotter:** Right where you belong  
**silversinner:** *soft laugh*  
**silversinner:** I wouldn't go so far as to say that, lover-mine  
**silversinner:** I mean, I might decide to push your legs apart and settle there.  
**SaintPotter:** Oh, god *shifts uncomfortably*  
**silversinner:** It does allow for so much better access to... various parts of you.  
**SaintPotter:** ...you're killing me here  
**silversinner** : *tilts head* Am I?  
**silversinner:** Hmmm... I suppose I could do something about that...  
**SaintPotter:** *breathless* Like what?  
**silversinner:** Well, if you were here, I'd let my oil-covered hand drop to your stomach, tease at your navel a bit...  
**SaintPotter:** *whimpers*  
**silversinner:** Mmm, yes, I think I would tease  
**SaintPotter:** Yes, you're a bloody tease!  
**silversinner:** *laughs* But Harry  
**silversinner:** I don't just tease  
**silversinner:** You know I always follow through  
**SaintPotter:** That you do, darling  
**silversinner:** Hmmm... *presses finger to face thoughtfully* should I, shouldn't I?  
**SaintPotter:** Yes!  
**silversinner:** I should draw back?  
**SaintPotter:** No!  
**silversinner:** But, if I'm such a tease, wouldn't I do just that, simply to drive you mad?  
**SaintPotter:** You're already driving me mad  
**silversinner:** Hmmm... then I suppose I could show you some mercy  
**SaintPotter:** Please  
**silversinner:** I might even touch your cock, if I'm kind enough  
**SaintPotter:** Guh  
**silversinner:** Play with that vein along the bottom, tease at the tip with my fingernail...  
**SaintPotter:** draco please  
**silversinner:** Yes, I think I would...  
**silversinner:** Might even play with that so-so delicate skin at the top of your sac  
**SaintPotter:** *writhes*  
**silversinner:** I'd then run the top of my nail across that thick vein, all the way to the tip  
**silversinner:** Then I think I'd close my whole hand over you  
**SaintPotter:** gods, draco what you do to me  
**silversinner:** Just for a bit of mercy  
**SaintPotter:** you call that mercy?  
**silversinner:** Yes, I'd give you a few solid pumps  
**SaintPotter:** yes just like that!  
**silversinner** : Maybe use my oil-slicked hand with the other as well, having one go up while the other goes down 'til they meet in the middle...  
**SaintPotter** : you know how i like it  
**silversinner** : Of course I do  
**SaintPotter** : what next?  
**silversinner** : I might give pity on you, as I'm sure by then you'd be squirming so very deliciously  
**SaintPotter** : i'm squirming now  
**SaintPotter** : *shaky laugh*  
**silversinner** : So after one more pull, I might just lift your sac out of the way with one hand and massage at your arsehole  
**SaintPotter** : oh draco  
**SaintPotter** : More  
**silversinner** : I might use my slicked hand to just  
**SaintPotter** : what?  
**silversinner** : Slide a few fingers in, nice and quick  
**SaintPotter** : oh god  
**silversinner** : Make you jump from the pressure, maybe even yelp a bit  
**SaintPotter** : *yelps*  
**silversinner** : *laughs*  
**SaintPotter** : stop torturing me!  
**SaintPotter** : *wants more*  
**silversinner** : I'd then massage at the edge of your opening, just to relax you some  
**SaintPotter** : i don't need to relax  
**SaintPotter** : just...just...  
**silversinner** : I'd use my thumb, running back and forth over it  
**silversinner** : Then I might slide in my ring finger  
**SaintPotter** : *squirms*  
**silversinner** : My promise ring might be a bit cold against your skin  
**silversinner** : Can you feel it?  
**SaintPotter** : *shivers deliciously*  
**silversinner** : I suppose you can, then...  
**SaintPotter** : god yes  
**silversinner** : I'd work those three fingers open, open you wide  
**SaintPotter** : oh please oh please  
**silversinner** : I might even decide to lick that pink skin inside...  
**SaintPotter** : draco!  
**silversinner** : I'd draw my face back so I could continue working  
**SaintPotter** : don't dont stop  
**silversinner** : Though I might consider lapping at your precome  
**SaintPotter** : yessss  
**silversinner** : I'd quite possibly lap at it, tease the foreskin back  
**SaintPotter** : stop teasing  
**SaintPotter** : please  
**silversinner** : Then I'd add my pinky to the fingers inside you  
**SaintPotter** : *pants*  
**silversinner** : And while you're adjusting to that, I'd take your head in my mouth and suck, so lightly  
**SaintPotter** : draco i cant take much more  
**SaintPotter** : just take me already!!  
**silversinner** : I shan't ask you if you want me to finish you off...  
**silversinner** : *laughs* How can you be so sure I will?  
**SaintPotter** : don't tease me like this  
**silversinner** : But it's so much fun, love  
**silversinner** : Well, I suppose I could, say, open you wide then let my thumb join the others  
**SaintPotter** : oh god no  
**silversinner** : I'd have to be careful, as we haven't done this before  
**silversinner** : But can you feel them, can you imagine all my fingers up inside you?  
**SaintPotter** : *arches back*  
**silversinner** : Could you take my hand? My fist?  
**silversinner** : I think you could  
**SaintPotter** : not your fist i want  
**SaintPotter** : give me what i want draco  
**silversinner** : But who's to say that's not all you get?  
**silversinner** : *laughs* I could do that  
**SaintPotter** : please  
**silversinner** : Could fuck you like you're begging for it  
**SaintPotter** : i am begging  
**SaintPotter** : can't you hear me pleading for you?  
**silversinner** : Hmmm... I suppose I can  
**silversinner** : I might show you some mercy, after all  
**SaintPotter** : dont make me wait  
**silversinner** : As you can plead so very prettily with the right... persuasion  
**SaintPotter** : im ready for you  
**silversinner** : I'd have to be careful, pulling the fingers out  
**silversinner** : Almost as careful as when I pushed them deep inside you  
**silversinner** : Oh, Harry?  
**SaintPotter** : hmmmm?  
**silversinner** : Open your office door.  
**SaintPotter** : ulijwddjlsfjm


	11. Una Bella Fantasia (A Beautiful Fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Si, si, it is a pleasure to have you here. I hope you find my collection as beautiful as your father did. You will be staying for a week, you said?”
> 
> “Yes, that is correct sir. I wish to have plenty of time to study them in depth for my book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the hd_365 prompt 10: Fantasies. Thanks muchly to my beta, deathangelgw. Blessed is she among betas. Also, two other things: I used a free translator for the Italian, so it may be a bit off, and the song mentioned is the very very sexy song Drive by Melissa Ferrick. Listen to it if you can while reading this.

“È un piacere conoscerla, signore. Mio padre me ha detto molto della sua bella collezione.” (1)

“Si, si, it is a pleasure to have you here. I hope you find my collection as beautiful as your father did. You will be staying for a week, you said?”

“Yes, that is correct sir. I wish to have plenty of time to study them in depth for my book.”

“You must call me Calogero.”

“But I thought your name was- oh, very clever, Signore.” Sometimes it just wasn’t worth getting up in the morning. Just what Draco wanted – a horny older man hitting on him, subtly to be sure, but still hitting on him. It didn’t matter that the man was easy on the eyes. Draco just was not interested.

The Count smiled at him. “Or call me Armando if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I think I’ll do that, Armando.” Before the situation could dissolve into something rather uncomfortable, someone calling from the doorway interrupted them.

“Calogero, Signore, I was wondering if-” the young English man paused, blinking at Draco. “I apologize. I did not know you were entertaining guests.” He bowed and started to turn away.

“No, no, join us Enzo. I was just about to show Signore Malfoy around the gardens.”

“If you insist, Signore,” the gorgeous young man said, bowing again.

~~~

That night, at dinner, Draco had to ask about the young man, the Count’s Enzo. “What do you do, Enzo?”

The black haired man lifted his hands and showed the paint splotches scattered over the backs. They were beautiful hands, gracefully sculpted to the point of perfection.

“Ah. What kind of painting do you do?”

Armando snorted. “He is a very bad painter, dabbling in the most modern of Muggle art. I love the boy madly, but I speak the truth.” 

Enzo reddened, tucking his hands into his lap. “I am still experimenting with various media,” he muttered.

“I would like to see your work, if I may.”

“It is terrible, I tell you, Draco. It will offend your eyes as it does mine.”

The young man gave his elder a dirty look but stayed silent.

“I would like to decide that for myself, thank you,” Draco retorted dryly, watching how the young man shrank into himself, his brilliant green eyes flashing in fury. “May I stop by tomorrow?”

Enzo offered a quick as lightning smile. “If you wish. I have a studio in the Garden of the Fountains. Stop by any time.”

“I shall.” Draco then turned the conversation to something less likely to cause a row.

~~~

Draco discovered Enzo’s small studio by following the rather loud music he could hear as soon as he exited the villa. It was directly behind a massive fountain that held life-sized nymphs and satyrs at play. He wondered how the young man kept his paints from running in the heat and humidity, but, when he stepped into the studio and saw what Enzo was working on, he realized that it really didn’t matter. One couldn’t tell the difference anyway. 

The artist himself was much nicer to look at, Draco decided. He ignored the atrocious painting, something that Malfoy Manor wouldn’t even allow through the front door, let alone be hung on one of its walls.

Enzo was dressed in cutoffs and nothing else, his lightly tanned torso shining with sweat from the heat. He looked like a sculpted thing, crafted by loving and wickedly skilled hands, but for the speckles of lime and royal purple paint. That, sadly, was what took up most of the canvas the artist was working on. 

The young man moved like poetry in motion.

Draco wanted him.

He shifted, coughing lightly in the hopes of getting the young man’s attention. The music was too loud for Draco to be heard over, so he stepped closer to the artist engrossed in his mess. 

He lightly touched the top of Enzo’s shoulder. The young man started and spun before relaxing in recognition. “You came,” he said quietly, barely heard over the music. He blinked, shoving his paint-speckled spectacles up his nose with the back of his hand. Then, as if only just that moment realizing just how loud the music was, he set the paintbrush down and turned the dial of his stereo down.

Draco watched as sleek muscles moved under that tanned skin with a heavy eye and breathed in the scent of sweat and paint and something else. “Of course I did. You invited me, Enzo.”

“Please, call me Harry. I have no clue why Calogero insists on calling me that, silly old man that he is.”

Draco couldn’t help but blink. “Do you happen to know what that name means?”

Enzo - no, Harry – frowned. “Harry?”

“No, the other. Calogero.” Draco paused, hesitant to continue. “I had thought that he was… well, I thought he was your lover?” 

“Good God no.” Harry looked positively horrified at the thought. “He was a friend of my father’s. What would-”

“I apologize for my mistake. It’s just the name – it means ‘beautiful elder’ and can be seen as a pet name.” Draco was rather mortified.

“Beautiful-” Harry let out a sharp oath. “That bastard. No, he is not my lover, nor will he ever be. He already has a mistress and is about as far from my tastes as possible.” He shook his head and reddened a bit. “No, I don’t speak a bit of Italian, though now I wish I did.” He coughed then suggested quickly, “Would you like to see my other works?”

Relieved at the change of subject, Draco nodded. “You said you have tried other media, other styles?”

Harry nodded and started to show some of his portfolios. 

Nearly an hour later, they were still looking at the portfolios and Draco was feeling faint from the heat. He leaned close and peered over Harry’s shoulder, looking for a moment before closing his eyes and scenting the other man.

“They are all missing something,” Harry stated with annoyance, glaring at a wind-swept landscape. “It drives me mad that I can’t get it as right as it is in my head.”

“I wish I could help you,” Draco said gently, drawing back from the dizzying mixture of paint fumes and sweat.

Harry looked over his shoulder and quirked a smile. “Oh, well.” He noticed Draco’s swaying with a concerned eye and stopped smiling. “Are you well?”

Draco laughed. “I think the paint fumes are getting to me. Can we continue this another time? And how can you handle this heat? I feel like I shall simply keel over and melt into a puddle.”

Harry smiled in response. He stretched lazily, closing his eyes. Draco watched with a hungry look, fixing his gaze on a droplet of sweat balanced to the side of a dark nipple. Before Harry’s eyes flicked open, Draco had schooled his face to a more neutral expression. “I suppose I am accustomed to it. After all, I worked outdoors most of my summer holidays. Plus, you are wearing long sleeves and trousers.”

“Mm,” Draco murmured. He wiped some sweat from his face. “I suppose I shall have to leave you to your work now; I really do need to wash this sweat off and cool down.” He turned to leave, but before he got a step away one of those sculpted hands was on his upper arm. 

“Wait. I have an idea.” Harry looked him up and down. Draco stifled a shudder of arousal. “Are you body shy?”

Draco couldn’t help the rather sinister smile that leapt to his lips at that. “Not particularly...why?”

Harry reddened fetchingly. “Well, when I get overheated and I’m in this part of the gardens, I sometimes… oh, nevermind.”

Draco cocked an eyebrow in interest. “No, go ahead. What do you do?”

Harry’s blush darkened. “Well… that fountain outside? It’s really big – big enough to swim in, definitely bigger than a bathtub.” He looked up through his fringe at Draco. “If you’d like – I’m sure that Cal- Armando wouldn’t mind. We can cool off, wash some of this sweat and dust off instead of traipsing it through the villa.”

A slow smile crept over Draco’s lips. “What a lovely idea.”

~~~

Draco lazily unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt, starting with the silver cufflinks. He then tugged the tails out of his trousers, watching beneath lowered eyelids as Harry unlaced and then pulled off his trainers with care. Draco tugged the shirt from his back where it had attached itself with sweat, then pulled it the rest of the way off and put it on a nearby nymph. His black wand sheath was very stark against his pale skin. He stretched, stifling a smile as Harry’s bright green eyes flashed up for a quick peek. 

Then he raised a leg to start on the shoes he was wearing, but before he started Harry was kneeling before him, his hands on the lifted knee. “Let me?”

Draco raised his eyebrow and lowered his hands for balance. He didn’t need the extra balance since Harry was careful with how he moved Draco’s leg to allow for better access to the shoe. He settled it in his lap and began untying the shoe quickly, slipping it and the sock off before setting Draco’s bared foot down and reaching for the other one. 

Draco couldn’t resist commenting. “I am capable of undressing myself, you know.” He watched in fascination as a vivid blush spread again across Harry’s cheeks.

“Well, I wasn’t doing anything useful, and… I think I’ll shut up now.”

Draco laughed softly. “Oh, I’m not complaining.”

“I should hope not,” was the pert answer. The other shoe was removed with as much care as the first and Draco thought he felt a fleeting caress up the arch of his foot. His toes twitched. Harry lifted his face to smile at Draco. “I think I’ll let you drop your own trou, if it’s all the same to you.” He stood and moved a bit away, his hands going to the worn copper button at the front of his cutoffs. 

Draco stood as well and worked at the buckle of his belt, removing it with ease. He eyed it thoughtfully, but let it drop onto the back of a satyr. 

They watched each other unbutton then slowly unzip their outer garments and Draco had to blink at what Harry was wearing underneath. Where Draco was clad in thin cotton boxer shorts, Harry was wearing a scrap of vivid red cloth. A thong?

Harry’s face reddened more. “It’s too hot to wear much.” He pulled off his glasses, perching them on the bridge of a nymph’s nose.

Draco nodded, his gaze more or less fixed on that… interesting scrap of cloth. It really didn’t hide anything at all. 

It especially didn’t hide the fact that Harry was very aroused. Not that Draco himself was any better, he thought with a wry quirk of the mouth. He was hard enough to drill a hole in a solid oak plank. 

Harry turned to face the water, tugging off that intriguing thong and splashing in with one smooth movement. He let out a soft gasp of pleasure, dunked his head under and surfaced quickly. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Draco laughed, pulled off his boxers, and slid in. The cool water was divine on his burning skin and he relaxed against the groin of a nymph sitting splay-legged on the edge of the fountain. He hummed with pleasure, shutting his eyes. “This is absolutely perfect.”

He heard a soft laugh to his side. He opened one to peer over his nymph’s thigh at Harry, who was belly-down with his arms about a satyr who sat at the bottom. The satyr’s arms were flat against the rim of the fountain, and it looked as if Harry was in the process of pleasuring the stone figure as he dipped his face into the water. Draco watched as the young man spun underwater after releasing the satyr, turning towards Draco’s outstretched legs.

Harry surfaced by Draco’s knee smiling happily and scrubbing at his chest with his palms. 

Draco’s gaze fixed on the other man’s chest, watching as Harry’s hands ran over his pecs, his stomach, then his sides…

Without realizing it, he had reached out to touch the center of that beautiful chest.

Harry froze for a moment, trembling as Draco’s hand traced a path to his navel then shuddered more violently when Draco’s hand slid up to pluck at a nipple. 

They treaded water for an eternity that was really only a few seconds, then Draco’s hand went up higher to caress the side of Harry’s face. Draco watched in fascination as his own hand seemed to have a life of its own. Its forefinger pressed against the soft skin below Harry’s ear as its thumb pressed against the gentle swell of Harry’s lips. 

Harry shuddered again, his teeth closing on the flesh of his lower lip. His upper lip touched Draco’s thumb lightly, then Harry’s mouth opened and pulled the thumb in.

Harry’s mouth was slick, wetter than the water they were sitting in, and hotter than the sun’s rays beating down on them. Draco couldn’t stop the sharp gasp that slipped out as his thumb slipped in, nor could he halt the hiss as Harry started to suck lightly at first, then stronger. He stared, pupils dilating as Harry’s tongue flickered under the pad of his thumb, and slithered across the tip. 

“Merlin,” he rasped, gnawing on his own lip as Harry slowly pressed his slick teeth into his thumb, moved his lips against the lower knuckle. He felt a wash of saliva flood Harry’s mouth and watched as some of it dripped over his hand; he decided he’d never seen something as astonishingly hot as the man before him sucking on his thumb. That thought was lost as Harry actually began to move his head, tugging on Draco’s thumb with an exaggerated movement of his neck.

Draco’s other hand lifted to touch the other side of Harry’s face, threading his fingers through soaking wet hair behind Harry’s ear. Harry let out a soft noise and his eyelids lowered. His tongue lashed the tip of Draco’s thumb, sending a jolt of lightning up and down the blond’s spine.

Draco pulled the other man closer by the back of his head, removing his thumb from Harry’s mouth before replacing it with his tongue.

The kiss was the equivalent of a slow summer day fuck: their tongues slid with languid strokes against one another, exploring with a heat that matched the day. Their lips moved leisurely together, mutual saliva making the movements smoother. Their teeth nipped lazily, raking more for a taste of each other than for violence or even overpowering passion.

Draco’s hands slid down Harry’s sides, traced the gentle contours of ribs and lean muscles. He let his hands drift lower to cup Harry’s hips, tugging gently.

Harry responded by sliding through the water and throwing a leg over Draco’s hips before settling himself with their groins pressed flush against one another. His wet fingers trembled as they slid into Draco’s still-dry hair, soaking the pale locks. They rocked slowly, easily together. 

Draco slipped one hand from Harry’s hip down his lean thigh, tugging the leg to wrap around his waist. Harry took the hint and wrapped his other leg around as well. His heels pressed lightly against the crack of Draco’s arse, the edges just rough enough to make Draco shudder and moan. 

Harry smiled into the kiss while sliding a hand down Draco’s spine. His short nails raked the skin of Draco’s back. Draco moaned again, pulling both Harry closer and them backward. Unfortunately, when they fell back against the well of the fountain, harsh stone grated against the back of Harry’s hands and Draco’s back. 

Harry withdrew from the kiss, pressed his forehead to Draco’s. “Maybe we should take this elsewhere? You might get a sunburn.”

Draco hummed, wordlessly casting a spell, and then picked Harry up and stood with care. Water poured from them both, trickling down Draco’s legs and Harry’s spine.

Harry held on tight, the lightening charm making him weigh less than two stone. He pressed his face to the curve of Draco’s neck and ran his lips over the delicate skin. His tongue flicked out for a taste, and Draco shuddered.

“Where-?”

“The model’s throne. That red satin covered thing?”

Draco let out a pleased murmur and stepped carefully out of the fountain, leaving their clothes but picking up Harry’s spectacles. He walked to the studio, then turned so that Harry could turn the handle. 

The door opened with a creak and Draco stumbled in, his hands flexing on Harry’s buttocks where he held the black haired man up. He turned to face the correct direction and aimed them at the throne. His feet stepped onto the satin then his backside touched the chill of the satin. He relaxed and sat back with as much grace as he was capable of, easing into the throne. He cast a finite and Harry’s full weight settled into his lap.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his slick lips to Draco’s forehead, then down the bridge of his nose. He nibbled at the tip of Draco’s aristocratic nose before finally sliding back to Draco’s lips. They kissed lazily again, hands playing reverently over damp heated skin. 

Harry pulled back, tilted towards Draco’s ear. “Turn up the music then fuck me.”

Draco shuddered, his thumbs trailing circles over Harry’s hipbones. He flicked a hand out towards the stereo and the volume rose until the raspy voice of the singer could be heard. 

/Your mouth waters  
Stretched out on my bed  
Your fingers are trembling  
And your heart is heavy and red  
And your head is bent back  
Your back is arched  
My hand is under there  
Holdin’ you up/

Harry laughed softly while lifting his hips for Draco to have better access. His arms were stretched with his hands resting against the top of the throne’s back, legs folded with his knees against the throne, and thighs pressed tight to Draco’s slightly-raised thighs. Draco’s back was arched, his buttocks the only part of him touching the throne until his feet settled on the small platform at the base of the throne, which was similar to a miniature ottoman. 

Draco smiled at the song, but focussed on the task at hand. He wordlessly cast a quick spell. Harry shuddered at the feeling of slickness suddenly between his arse cheeks and pressed his head against Draco’s shoulder. His teeth raked Draco’s skin then sank into the tendon at the base of his neck. Draco moaned and finally pressed two fingers into the black haired man’s entrance.

Harry let out a soft moan and pressed back, forcing the fingers deeper. His back arched and Draco nipped at his sternum, causing Harry to whine and force his hips harder onto Draco’s fingers. Draco laughed softly and worked his fingers around, searching and finding Harry’s prostate. Harry jolted and rocked his hips, twisting just a bit as a louder groan escaped. Draco withdrew his fingers, teasing just a bit more before sliding his cock inside Harry. 

Harry moaned and tried to force himself hard onto Draco, but the blond caught his hips. “Easy, love. We can take our time.” He slowed what almost became a mad rutting back into the lazy stage, that easy stage where they had all the time in the world and nothing more important to do.

Harry slowly relaxed into the steady fucking, his hands slipping down the throne to press against Draco’s shoulders. They settled there for a moment before sliding lower, rubbing against Draco’s chest and plucking at his nipples. 

Draco smiled up at him, his hands still caressing Harry’s hips. He bit his lip lightly at the tightness, but he refused to listen to the siren call of a good hard fuck. He would take his time. Harry lowered his face to Draco’s again, lips searching and connecting with the blond’s.

Draco’s hips pumped steadily as he took his time in both the kiss and the sex. He felt Harry smiling into the kiss and nibbled lightly on his lover’s lips, asking. Harry opened to him and they fed lazily from each other, making sure to explore every part of each other’s mouths. 

But all too soon, they succumbed to that siren call and began moving faster, faster, and faster until Harry was riding Draco lustfully, nails digging into Draco’s shoulders. Draco lifted his hips entirely off the throne, slamming into his lover with barely controlled passion. 

“D-Draco,” Harry hissed, his face once again against Draco’s neck. “Please.”

Draco smiled and wrapped a hand around Harry’s painfully hard erection, tugging almost to the point of agony. He pressed his face to the side of Harry’s face and purred into Harry’s ear, “Now.”

Harry shuddered hard, all of his muscles spasming wildly as he came. He let out a low groan that echoed through the room and nearly drowned out the music still playing. 

/Right here between your hips  
This is where I wanna live  
Where all the love you give exists/

Draco couldn’t hold back any more and thrust harder into Harry until he finally came with a soft curse.

They sat there for a quiet moment, catching their breaths and listening to the song. Harry hummed quietly with it from his comfortable seat on Draco’s lap before pulling himself up and off.

/I’ll hold you up, and drive you  
All night  
I’ll hold you up, and drive you baby  
‘Till you feel the daylight  
That’s right/

Draco watched Harry with heavy-lidded eyes as the green eyed man moved about the studio naked with semen sliding from between his buttocks. His cock gave a half-hearted twitch but remained soft. Draco yawned elegantly and shifted on the throne to sprawl across it. His eyes closed on the sight of Harry lifting the ugly painting he had been working on earlier off of the easel. 

~~~

Draco woke some time later to someone playing with his hair. He opened an eye and beheld Harry perched on one arm of the throne. 

“Morning, love.”

Draco sat up slowly and yawned, covering his mouth. “Morning. Did I sleep through the night?”

“Mm-hm. The Count was most surprised you weren’t in your bedchamber last night.”

Draco let out a disgusted noise. “Serves that slimy bastard right. ‘Beautiful elder’ indeed.” He stretched and tugged Harry into his lap. “And how are you feeling?”

Harry lifted his face to press a kiss to Draco’s chin. “Rather accomplished, actually.”

“Oh? What did you do while I was spending the afternoon and night in slothful slumber?”

Harry smiled and sat up. He stood and pulled Draco onto shaky legs. “I’ll show you.”

“Do I get to piss first?”

Harry laughed. “It won’t take but a moment, love.”

“If you say so…”

“I do.” Harry tugged Draco to the easel, where a new canvas was in place.

“Please don’t let this be some more Modern Muggle shite,” Draco muttered, not bothering to hold his tongue. 

Harry shook his head. “Look for yourself.”

So Draco did. 

It was a blurry image of… him. Or at least it looked like him, what with the pale hair and pale skin. His painted self was sprawled on a red satin covered throne, one leg dropping to the floor and the other resting with its foot flat against one arm of the throne. The figure’s back was in the corner between the opposite arm and the back of the throne, and an arm was thrown carelessly over the throne’s back while the other hung off the side.

Draco blinked at it. “You did this? Didn’t sneak Thomas in here to do it for you?”

Harry laughed. “No, Dean had nothing to do with it, honestly.” He tilted his head shyly and peered at Draco through his fringe. “I did it. See,” he said, pointing at the edging, “this is what I see without my glasses, vague and sort-of dreamlike.”

Draco pulled his lover to him, tucking Harry’s head under his chin. Their fingers tangled together and two silver rings chimed as they collided. “It’s lovely.”

~~~  
(1) This translates to something along the lines of "It is nice to meet you sir. My father has told me much about your beautiful collection."  
(2) Yes, Calogero really means "Beautiful Elder." I can't help that I thought 'dirty old man' when I saw that, and of course Harry is clueless as to most other languages... :D  
(3) Harry's other name, Enzo, is the Italian equivilent of... no one really knows. But it is close to Henry, which was the closest to Harry I could find -_-;;;


	12. Sunday's Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco leaned against the doorjamb and watched the vague outline of his lover moving behind the white shower curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the hd_365 prompt 11: Pampering. The song Harry sings first is a very sexy song by the name of 'Strict Machine' by Goldfrapp - I couldn't help myself. The idea of Harry singing in a rather high-pitched voice cracks me up more than it probably should :D

Draco leaned against the doorjamb and watched the vague outline of his lover moving behind the white shower curtain. Harry was apparently enjoying himself; he belted out lyrics to the random songs that popped into his mind and danced in an… interesting manner. He was at that moment singing about being in love with a strict machine, before switching to a husky rendition of a Weird Sisters ballad. He had a bottle of some sort to his lips and was singing at it.

Draco couldn’t stop the smile that came from his lover’s antics. He quietly stripped and walked towards the shower, waiting for Harry to turn away. As soon as Harry did, he climbed in and wrapped his chill arms around Harry’s trim waist. 

Harry let out a yelp of surprise and tried to spin to face his ‘attacker.’ “Bastard,” he muttered, settling against Draco’s chest. Draco snickered softly and lifted a hand to press against Harry’s heart. He felt the calming beat of his lover’s heart, soothing him like few things could. He pulled Harry closer, carefully letting his back touch the chill tiles. 

“Wash your hair yet?”

Harry leaned comfortably against Draco’s chest and brought one hand to cover Draco’s hand. “Not yet,” he said, losing his annoyance quickly. He used the side of his face to rub against Draco’s shoulder. Draco smiled at the move and snagged the shampoo from Harry’s other hand. Harry ducked under the spray to make sure his hair was wet enough, then curled up against Draco’s chest again. 

Draco carefully measured out some shampoo, then began to wash his lover’s hair with gentle, easy movements. Foam began to build up quickly, and Harry let out a small moan of pleasure as Draco kneaded his scalp. “Mmm.”

“Close your eyes, love.” Harry moved into the spray again after closing his eyes and this time Draco’s hands followed him, rubbing the suds out. Draco smiled at the quiet noises of enjoyment and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair. 

Slow, lazy movements steadily changed from that of comfort and affection to arousal, and before long Harry yanked Draco against him for a deep kiss. They smiled with their eyes closed under the spray and swayed to the beat of their quiet love.

They made love under the water and relaxed under the spray once they finished, until their large water heater ran out and then they had to bolt, laughing, from the iciness.

They couldn’t stop touching each other the rest of the afternoon; if asked why they probably wouldn’t have been able to answer.


	13. Not Meant to Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Draco Malfoy hated Sundays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hd_365 prompt 12: Fetish

Sometimes Draco Malfoy hated Sundays. He hated the idea of being a layabout, of just stagnating and doing nothing useful whatsoever. That was why he liked that resolution that Harry had made to him so much, as it kept them occupied and active. And of course the sex was exquisite... most of the time. 

But the truth was, he didn't much understand Harry's obsession... his fetish with Draco's hair. It was rather nice to find his hair scattered about the room after a particularly energetic shag; he knew that it was a job - if it could be called that - well-done. However, Draco considered before Harry drove all thought from his mind, he just did not particularly care for being hauled around for harsh wall sex by the strands of his hair. 

However... 

He tried to continue his train of thought after they had fallen to the ground due to violent orgasms, but when Harry nuzzled the side of his head and rubbed his nose into Draco's nape to sniff the sweat-soaked locks, he rather decided that the thought wasn't as important as taking a nap.


	14. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hd_365's thirteenth prompt of ‘Danger.’

“Avada.”

The body that is tied to the bed arches up, sweat gleaming on skin flushed with arousal. A hand hovers over the chest as the wand it holds gently plays over tight pectorals. The very tip of the wand brushes against a nipple and the body lets out a broken moan.

The hand’s owner leans up and presses a harsh kiss to an open mouth. The kiss ends with a sharp bite and a hissed word. “Avada.”

The body positively _writhes_ against the sheets, squirming as if it can’t decide whether to arch into the wand against its sternum or pull away from it. It just trembles as the wand tip slides down a flat abdomen to tease at the small indent of a navel. The wand tip slides inside, stabbing at the center before it slides out lazily and down further. A harsh whine erupts from the willing victim’s throat at the sensations. It is answered by a soft chuckle.

“Avada.” The body’s hips jerk up sharply. A painful-looking cock bobs and brushes against the wand, causing an electric jolt throughout the entire body and another shattered noise.

The wand slips lower, around the base of the cock and down the soft skin between the splayed legs. It caresses the arsehole gently before sliding in on another whispered, “Avada.”

The body jumps and shudders at the sensation. It lets out a low moan and a whispered phrase: “Fuck me.”

A soft laugh is the response. “Gladly.”

The wand inside trembles and the inside is coated in a thin layer of slick liquid. Muscles are forced to relax before the wand slips out and a hard cock slides in to take its place. A muttered word and the binds that trap the victim are released. Limbs held in one position immediately wrap around a slim waist and hold on as the thrusts begin.

It is a harsh, punishing pace they set. The lovers pant, bite, or mark in whatever ways they can. Nails rake skin, teeth sink into shoulders, mouths suck painfully on necks, and all too soon orgasm rears up to drown them, suffocate them, destroy them, and rebuild them.

And it does.


	15. That They Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harry?”
> 
> “Hmm?”
> 
> “Would you like to play a game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the hd_365 prompt 14: Games and Sports. 
> 
> Betaed by deathangelgw, blessed is She among betas for putting up with my occasional inability to use a thesaurus and tense fuckups. This was an experiment to see how I could write pretty much dialogue-only, and I'd appreciated the feedback to see how well I did. Also, I finished this up at about midnight-thirty, but was totally corralled by something from another fandom... -_-;;; So here it is at almost-noon, instead.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to play a game?”

“…like Quidditch?”

“Well, no. It’s actually more of a sex game than-“

“Oh, you mean like one of those games where one of us plays a ‘damsel in distress’ and the other is either the ‘dashing hero’ or the ‘sexy villain’? That sort?”

Blink. “No. Good idea, though.”

Pause.

“Well, what is it?”

“…how about I show you?”

Wary frown. “Will this hurt?”

“It shouldn’t. It’s supposed to cause one of the strongest orgasms you can have, though.”

Intrigued smile. “Really now?”

Brilliant smile. “Yes.”

Footsteps going into the bedroom. Rustling of sheets and clothes falling to the floor with soft swishes. 

“Lie down on your back and get comfortable.”

“What’s that pillow for?”

“It’s to lift your hips up, idiot. So we can have a better angle.”

Soft muttering. “’m not an idiot.” Shifting on smooth clean sheets.

Slick noises, punctuated with soft gasps and low moans. “There. Now hold still.”

A louder moan, restless stirrings. “Move, curse you.”

Gentle laughter. “No.” Indignant yelp.

“What?”

“Shh… hold still.”

“Draco, this doesn’t feel like much, sexually speaking. Now move already.”

“Shh, love. Calm down. Just relax.”

“Relax, he says. You bloody well relax when you have a cock up your arse.”

Snicker. 

“…Don’t say a word.”

“Hush now. Focus.”

“On wh-….Oh what’s that? Your heartbeat?”

“I thought that was yours.”

“Oh, god, Draco.”

“Shh… easy. Just stay still.”

“Our heartbeats are matched up… I can actually feel your heartbeat in me.”

An unintelligible noise. Soft, breathy sounds. 

“Jesus Draco, I can’t take much more-”

“Shh… it’s okay. I’m going to start moving now, all right?”

“God yes.”

Lazy thrusts, building speed and power steadily. The sound of nails scraping bare skin, quiet pants and gasps. Wet sounds of kissing. 

“Oh God Draco please-“

“Harry?”

“What, damn you?”

“Come.”

A choked off cry, liquid striking skin with a soft patter. Thrusts deepen and speed up until they are uncontrollable. A soft exclamation, an answering moan.

Quiet...stillness...then. “So, best orgasm ever?”

Sleepy muttering. “Definitely high up there on the line.”

“That means we need to practice, then.”

Pleased laughter. “Your turn next, then. We’ll see how well you can hold still under the same circumstances.”

“Mm.”


	16. Shower Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The normally-clear glass of the stall was clouded over except for handprints that one or the other had left as their bodies slammed against one another. That wasn’t the only place there were handprints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fifteenth hd_365 prompt, where we had a list of words and had to use five. I think I used six, lol (Also, I wrote this BEFORE dear darling deathangelgw, my beta had the damned no-porn rule came into effect, so I can’t get in trouble… -_-;;;)

He let out a small groan as the pressure built up at the base of his spine. He leaned against the cool tile of the shower stall as his lover thrust steadily in with a rhythm that he could sometimes catch, yet sometimes not. The normally-clear glass of the stall was clouded over except for handprints that one or the other had left as their bodies slammed against one another. That wasn’t the only place there were handprints.

He moaned again as his lover slipped a hand around to stroke and pull roughly at his cock. Biting into the soft flesh of his forearm, he tried to choke back the raspy cries and unintelligible praise that wanted to rip from his throat. He managed to hold it in, until his lover hit The. Right. Spot. 

Then his mouth fell open around his arm and he let out a howl as his orgasm ripped through him. His lover wasn’t far behind and the next thrusts were astonishingly delicious in their exquisite pressure and accuracy. 

They leaned against the tiles, panting and trying to avoid being drowned from the showerhead.

He shifted restlessly. “Planning on moving and letting me finish my shower, sneak?”

Lean arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the cock inside him twitching. “Mm...are you saying you don’t want another go?”

“Love, I haven’t the energy.”

A light nibble on his shoulder made him rethink his last statement. As the nibble became a rather vicious bite, he threw his thoughts to the wind and leaned back, pressing his hips back against his lover’s. 

“This is going to kill me, I’m sure.”


	17. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking and eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hd_365's 16th prompt, The letter "C". This means you are to write your fics using a word beginning with the letter C as the central theme. My theme was 'cooking.'

Harry moved with a feline grace to the edge of the bed. He leaned down and brushed his lips against his lover’s forehead before backing away slowly. The figure on the bed stirred at the gentle touch.

“Love?” came the sleepy query. 

“Go back to sleep. I’m just going for a run.”

“M’kay. Have fun.” His lover relaxed back into the tangle of sheets and duvets, falling back asleep with an ease that was astonishing to someone who knew his childhood. 

He left the flat after tugging on some protection from the elements. When he came back, Draco was cooking breakfast. Some eggs were starting to sizzle on a pan for Harry and his lover was slicing some melon for himself at the counter. Draco started to turn, but Harry stopped him with a lazy hug around his middle and his face against Draco’s shoulder.

Harry stank of exertion and rain, but when he kissed the gentle curve of his lover’s throat from behind, his mate whirled and grabbed him by his shirt. He was yanked into an all-consuming kiss. He pressed against the firm body and within moments he had that spectacular form on the counter top, the breakfast fixings shoved out of the way. He was moaning into that well-loved throat with his lips pressed against a strong heartbeat. He felt the vibrations through his lips when his mate groaned loudly and lustfully.

Lean legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. Groins and hips collided, a painfully erect cock pressed against the softness of the skin under another cock. Whispered words of devotion and profanity hissed from two pairs of lips that only separated to draw in breath.

Preparation was perfunctory and, not soon enough for them, Harry was sliding in with little resistance. Draco let out a low noise in his throat and tightened his grip on Harry’s hips, rolling into Harry’s pelvis for deeper penetration.

Harry slammed into his lover harder as their violence forced Draco’s back hard against the shelves over the counter. There would be bruises showing up within an hour unless one of them remembered to heal them, but neither cared. 

With a whine, Draco reached down to grasp his cock, tugging almost painfully rough. Harry smacked his hand away, muttering something about doing it himself. He pulled and squeezed Draco’s cock, dragging the orgasm almost reluctantly from his blond lover. As Draco convulsed in pleasure, Harry forced himself harder in until he too found his completion. 

They rested there, semen dripping from Draco and Harry’s stomachs as well as from Draco’s arse to the ground. Harry tucked his face close to Draco’s neck, resting his forehead on a pale shoulder. Draco nuzzled slowly at Harry’s thick hair.

A burning smell reached their noses just as a shrill shriek of a fire alarm charm started to go off. 

Harry’s eggs were burning.


	18. Leave Your Troubles At the Door, Unless You Want Some In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So tell me again,” Draco drawled in that particular way that usually either drove Harry to nearly committing homicide to fucking Draco against a handy wall, “why we couldn’t simply stay home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the hd_365 prompt 17: ‘Vacation.’ The boys are in Nashville, at the Hermitage Hotel (I figure it’s one of the better ones, and there is no way in hell Draco’d be caught in, say, Doubletree.). Also, I figure I should warn y’all that I was listening to country music (I know, I shall be struck down dead – plus as a general rule I loathe it but this one damned song… -_-)… which is where the title comes from. Kane’s The House Rules, which I totally don’t own.

“So tell me again,” Draco drawled in that particular way that usually either drove Harry to nearly committing homicide to fucking Draco against a handy wall, “why we couldn’t simply stay home?” He really didn’t see the point to leaving the flat for vacation, as long as they had plenty of lube and a delivery owl that could bring meals to the kitchen without their having to leave the bed. Or couch. Or kitchen counters. 

Harry sighed to himself and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, tucking his chin into the juncture of Draco’s neck and shoulder. “Because we need a change of scenery?”

Draco let out an unimpressed noise. “Right. Then why couldn’t we have gone to France, or Germany? I hear Rome is gorgeous this time of year –“

“Draco. We’re here for the experience, just to see if we’d ever want to flee to America to rid ourselves of the bloody paparazzi.”

“If you say so, love.” Draco snickered, just a bit. “Personally I think it has more to do with that bloody country music you’re so taken with.”

“I don’t call having one or two very good songs as being ‘so taken with’ I’ll have you know. Besides, there happens to be excellent alcohol here.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hm. It’s called Jack Daniels, and it’s very cheap in the US. Cheaper here, since it’s brewed here.”

“You don’t say…”

“But somehow I doubt your refined tastes would appreciate it-“

“So where shall we go first?”

Harry smiled into Draco’s hair. “I thought you wanted to stay in and shag all day.”

“Well yes, but I didn’t bring any replenishers.”

“Damn. That means we’d actually have to take breaks, then, doesn’t it?” He nipped at the back of Draco’s neck, his hands sliding towards Draco’s groin. “Or at least pace ourselves.”

“Hm.” As disinterested as Draco sounded, the way he arched like a cat into the lazy caress told a different tale. “I think we can have round one right now, don’t you?” Draco turned and ground himself hard into Harry, making sure to hit every single possible sensitive spot.

Harry moaned. “I think you’re right.”

“I knew you would agree.”


	19. Into My Little World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally drag themselves home sometime around five in the morning and into bed, still covered in sand and tanning oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hd_365's 18th prompt, “the letter P”. The word is ‘Perfection’. I was listening to Depeche Mode’s ‘Enjoy the Silence’ WAY too much while writing this… Also, I believe that this is my first real rimming fic that I’m aware of writing, so criticism is GOD right now. Betaed by deathangelgw, blessed is she among betas. Extra note: Thanks also go to nico1908 for pointing out a few goofs on my part -_-;;;

They finally drag themselves home sometime around five in the morning and into bed, still covered in sand and tanning oil. Nearly twelve hours later they wake, almost drugged from too much sleep. Draco is the first to pull himself out of bed and into the shower. Harry snoozes and doesn’t stir until Draco comes into the bedroom and banishes the sticky, gritty mess on the sheets and Harry’s skin. 

“Mm, Draco?”

“Just cleaning a bit, love. It must be more comfortable without the sand all over the place.” Draco doesn’t mention the sand he’d had to dig out of his own arse.

“True,” Harry yawns while stretching lazily and opening tired eyes. “Time is it?” He gropes for and puts on his glasses.

“Five in the evening.”

“Sounds like we’ve finally caught up on our sleep then.” Draco makes an agreeable noise and dries his hair with a soft towel. Harry’s eyes follow Draco’s movement with quiet interest. “I think I’m shagged out at the moment, but if you give me a few more hours…”

Draco turns slightly and cocks his head to the side. His damp hair shifts, exposing the lean golden line of his newly tanned neck and hiding a few of the dark red marks still decorating his throat. 

Harry swallows hard and his eyes focus on those delicately hidden bruises. “Then again,” he mutters as his skin begins to flush with arousal. He offers a hand to his mate and Draco sits with a grace that Harry always envies. 

Their hands fit together perfectly, slim fingers sliding and caressing thicker digits. Their skin colors are still as different as night and day, even if they’re both quite a bit darker. Harry’s skin is a darker bronze, while Draco is a pale gold, an unusual color on him, but beautiful in its own way.

They tangle together with the ease born of familiarity. Draco’s free arm goes around Harry’s waist while Harry’s limb slides to Draco’s shoulder until they look like they’re dancing. Their legs then twine and their hips rock together and it is perfection. 

Draco slides down Harry’s body to his cock and rests his cheek against the heated flesh. He mouths the foreskin, teasing it back from the head before licking daintily. Harry tastes of salt and sweat and sea and sex. 

Harry’s fingers find purchase somewhere around Draco’s navel and pull his lover’s lower half towards his face, murmuring softly at the heated kisses Draco presses to his inner thighs. He wraps his own lips around Draco’s cock, humming at the taste. Draco’s flavor is water, the slight hint of soap, cleanliness, and the scent of sex as it grows stronger. 

Moving fluidly together, they wind up wrapped around each other, Draco’s face pillowed on one of Harry’s thighs and Harry settling at the juncture of Draco’s legs. Harry’s lifted thigh is slung over Draco’s shoulder while they cling to each other as if the world is ending. But really it’s just settling into a new configuration and is more wondrous than the one before.

Without speaking of it, Harry’s mouth connects with Draco’s cock again at the same moment that Draco’s tongue unerringly slides against Harry’s sac. The touches are electric and they both shudder and press closer. 

Harry sucks Draco into his mouth, worshipping the flesh of his lover like a sacrament as Draco flicks and pushes his tongue onto the small strip of flesh behind Harry’s balls. Harry’s legs tremble and Draco grips them, spreading Harry open wider and pressing his face into the crack of Harry’s arse. Harry swirls his tongue over the slit at the head of Draco’s cock and the blond responds by sliding the flat of his tongue against Harry’s pucker. Draco stiffens his tongue and delves inside Harry, causing his lover to reply with a strong suck that brings his nose in contact with Draco’s sac. 

They moan and purr and shift restlessly, still so very intertwined. Harry pulls away with a soft gasp as Draco’s tongue is joined by two of his fingers. Draco moans low in his chest as Harry renews his work, taking him in deep while sliding two fingers into Draco’s arse as well. Harry shudders as Draco’s fingers brush his prostate and the shudder travels through Draco’s body as Harry’s fingers find the same spot.

They are an unending being, outside time and space and existing only in their own quiet dark area. 

Harry succumbs to the pressure first, moaning and shaking hard before doubling his efforts to force Draco to the brink as well. Draco lets out a stifled cry of his own and sinks his fingers in as deep into Harry as they can go and a bit beyond. He chokes on another cry as the world shatters and all either of them knows is each other.

All too soon, the moment fades and they relax their holds. Draco’s head is cradled between Harry’s knees, where one is curled under Draco’s cheek while the other rests protectively over Draco’s neck. His chest is pressed to the inner line of Harry’s leg, one arm thrown over the bottom leg. Harry lies in a mirror image.

Their free hands are threaded together at their middles. They are one and the same...eternity.

It is perfection and all they ever want.


	20. Through the Eyes of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winton Merryweather stalked into his flat and tossed his bowler hat onto the grinning monkey hat stand before flinging his overcoat onto the menacing-looking gorilla coat rack. The monkey chirped a friendly, “Thanks, gov,” while the gorilla silently set the coat on one of its hangers. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNING: Non-con voyeurism? Also outsider's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features the aptly-named Porn Orb, which shall be mentioned repeatedly throughout this particular prompt, from what I understand… *is evil* For the 19th hd_365 prompt of ‘Revenge on Merryweather’ of which we’re all a bit gleeful to be a part of :D

Winton Merryweather stalked into his flat and tossed his bowler hat onto the grinning monkey hat stand before flinging his overcoat onto the menacing-looking gorilla coat rack. The monkey chirped a friendly, “Thanks, gov,” while the gorilla silently set the coat on one of its hangers. 

Winton glared at the two objects. Really, now...he should be in a fairly chipper mood. While he hadn’t successfully gotten the free sex he’d been after when he’d gone to Doubletec, he had gotten a discount by flashing his Auror badge. He didn’t really know why the young red-haired man had taken his badge ‘for verification’, but he wasn’t too concerned. The badge had looked fine when it had been returned to him.

No, that wasn’t the reason for his irritation. He was irritated because, as soon as he’d stepped out of the double doors at the entrance of Doubletec afterwards, he’d stepped in some thoughtless Muggle’s chewing gum. It was stuck firmly to the sole of his shoe no matter how many unsticking charms he’d tried on it. He had resigned himself to dealing with it when he got home, but it did not make him happy at all.

So when he actually got inside his flat, he was decidedly irate to discover that his WWN radio was still playing from that morning. It was nattering on about some sort of convention being held in downtown London and he caught the terms ‘rainbow brigade’ and ‘gay pride’ and a few other unpleasant phrases before he firmly turned the thing off.

Except the speech didn’t stop. The radio was off, he was certain of it, but it continued twittering about that gay pride nonsense. He pulled out his wand, a six-inch piece made of lime with a powdered Streeler shell core, and tried to silence the radio. 

It didn’t work. 

Winton blasted the thing to smithereens. 

It was then that he realized that there was some sort of racket coming from his bedroom. Wand in hand, he went to investigate. 

His bed was a mess. The pillows were on the floor, the duvet his mother had gotten him had been kicked to the foot of the bed, and there was… some sort of stain on his sheets. There was also the faint scent of sex in the air.

Winton went white with fury first, then red with rage and embarrassment. He had not been the one to make such a mess. When he had left his flat, his bed had been made, tidy, and NOT bloody well stained!

He banished the sheets and cleared the air with an overly-strong air freshening charm. Grimly, he noted other changes in his flat and set to changing them back to how they should be. As he picked up the pillows from off the floor, a ball about the size of a Muggle tennis ball rolled towards him from under the pillow. He skittered back, staring at the strange ball warily. 

The ball sat there then slowly started to levitate. As it floated higher, it grew in size until it was closer to the size of a basketball before becoming transparent. It floated towards him and he backed away. Before long his back had hit the wall and the orb was floating less than a foot from his face. Once he froze, the thing stopped moving and flickered.

Inside the orb was a figure that began walking towards Winton, growing larger until he could recognize the figure as that of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was smiling in a decidedly sinister manner. Winton glared at the man, but the blond seemed to not notice. “Ah, so you’re home then, dear Fairy? Excellent.”

It was at that moment that Winton realized that the orb was a recording. Malfoy wasn’t quite looking him in the eye, but rather appeared to be talking to Winton’s chin.

“I suppose you’re wondering what this is, aren’t you?” Malfoy smiled some more before continuing. “I have to say, this is one of the most brilliant things to come out of… ah, but that would be telling, now, wouldn’t it? Suffice it to say...” Malfoy leaned forward and stopped smiling. “This orb is here to make your life a bit of a living hell. It will be remarkably similar to how you’ve made my mate and my lives hell.” Malfoy leaned back and started smiling again. “First on our schedule is you’re getting an eyeful. You like that, don’t you, dear Fairy? Watching us and envying us for our freedom to love each other, touch each other...fuck each other without shame? Well here’s your chance.” Malfoy’s smile went razor sharp. “To watch us, that is,” he added as if Winton couldn’t guess already. 

As if he didn’t know what had happened on his own bed.

Malfoy’s image faded, to be replaced by an image of Winton’s bed when it had still been impeccable. He watched in horror as Malfoy and Potter stepped into view, kissing as if the world was ending. Malfoy was backing Potter towards the bed, an arm around Potter’s waist and shoulder. Potter let out a low moan and fell onto the bed and Malfoy settled on top of him. They then tore at each other’s clothes with abandon.

Winton shuddered. He didn’t want to see this. That was what he told himself at least. He closed his eyes and hoped it would be over shortly, but when his eyelids covered his eyes, they went transparent. Every time he blinked, his eyelids went clear. He tried to turn his face away, but as soon as his gaze moved, the orb was there again, moving to wherever he looked.

He couldn’t stop watching it. 

Sliding down the wall, he watched the scene with horrified fascination. Potter was groaning while scrabbling at Malfoy’s back and throwing back his head as the blond entered him. Winton was supremely grateful that he could only see this from the back.

Of course, as soon as he thought that, the view changed so that it was only too clear what was going on. He ended up watching it as if he were sitting on the side of the bed himself rather than at the foot. He had to watch as Potter arched his back in what was obviously intense pleasure, was forced to observe as Malfoy slammed in time and time again before looking on as they reached their climax and came with twin cries. 

He shuddered. It was revolting, sick, wrong, hot – no, no, no, not hot, never hot – it was disgusting and horrifying and he wanted to vomit. 

He let out a low whimper.

The scene changed again, this time showing a nude Potter perched on Winton’s now-messy bed. Potter was grinning in that infernal way he had and Winton despised the man so much in that instant that he would have had no problems with cursing him with something truly nasty and that would leave a permanent mark.

Potter grinned even wider as if he could hear Winton’s thoughts. “Well, now that you’ve got a taste of what it is you’re missing from being so insistent that you’re straight – though you’d never get either of us no matter what – we have some more things for your viewing pleasure.” The orb shrunk a bit to the size of a cantaloupe before Potter continued. “You see, this lovely orb here is going to be sticking by you, not quite literally, but it will always be with you. That little spell that’s on your eyelids won’t wear off until the orb’s gone.” Potter laughed. “Sorry, old chum. Looks like you’re well and truly buggered, at least for the near future.”

Potter’s image flickered away to be replaced by the image of an Asian young man being ridden hard by a youth with sandy blond hair. Winton was forced to watch this, then, at the ‘climax’ the image changed to a dark skinned man with a blue-haired young man. It continued on, and on, and on…


	21. Why Walk When You Can Fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a few minutes after three in the morning when Harry and Draco staggered into Seamus and Blaise’s floo to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I purposely misspelled ‘cowboys.’ Honestly, I did it on purpose. This is from Draco’s point of view, and he doesn’t care enough about American Muggle things to get it right. Also, the song Harry’s singing is something that’s been on constant loop on my playlist – Cassie Steele’s Blue Bird. This is a totally gorgeous song, really. Another thing - that 'we should celebrate' thing is a quote (though Harry doesn't know it) from the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovitch. Off the top of my head, I can't remember which one o.O
> 
> For the hd_365 20th prompt, 'Colours.'

It was a few minutes after three in the morning when Harry and Draco staggered into Seamus and Blaise’s floo to return home. They had hit the bottom of their mad high and were just simply exhausted...and also possibly shit-faced. Harry leaned against Draco’s side, nuzzling him sleepily.

“We are, without a doubt, the champions,” Harry slurred. He wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist and dragged him towards their bedroom. “We should celebrate.”

Draco laughed at him then almost fell into the hallway’s wall. He tugged on Harry and they both wound up on the hall floor, tangled like pretzels. That is if pretzels came in pairs. It was an interesting thought Draco couldn’t help but ponder, but the idea floated away on a wave of booze. He waved good-bye to the idea before trying to haul himself into a standing position. After three or four attempts, he finally succeeded and dragged Harry up as well. “We can celebrate when we can actually see straight enough to shag, love,” he pointed out before pulling Harry into their bedroom. He slung Harry around – probably not the smartest idea he’d ever had, that – and watched as Harry promptly keeled over and vomited over the edge of the bed.

When he had recovered, Harry wiped his mouth and fumbled with his wand, muttering, “Right, no more Firewhiskey and mixed drinks for me any time soon. Least not until I’ve forgotten this.” He waved his wand in the general direction of the mess and wound up taking the carpeting up as well, exposing the original wood flooring. “Oops,” he mumbled before snickering. He grabbed Draco’s hand and hauled him down onto the bed as well. He snuggled close to Draco after kicking off his shoes, blinking when Draco intoned a breath-freshening charm that he could apparently perform successfully even when he was more than a few sheets to the wind.

“Sleep,” Draco commanded while kicking his own shoes off and unbuttoning his robes. He fumbled with Harry’s robes before simply spelling his lover’s clothes into a pile on the floor and sending his own in the same direction. “If we aren’t asleep soon, the bloody birds will keep us up and then I might find it necessary to kill the damned things.”

Harry snickered, still more than a little drunk even after his stomach’s evacuation. “Blue bird in the sky~y!” he warbled before groping Draco. With more coordination than he should have been able to possess as wasted as he was, he rolled on top of Draco and ground down, settling his hands on Draco’s sternum. He smiled wickedly and lowered his face to Draco’s before singing, “Hey, blue bird, can you take me for a ride?”

Draco covered his face momentarily with the hand not perched on Harry’s hip and sighed. “Harry, my one and only love...please, _please_ do not start singing. We really need to sleep not shag.” At Harry’s sulky pout, Draco pulled himself upright and kissed him lightly. “We can shag all of Sunday. Honest. We won’t even try to talk to Tonks, or anyone. Just us shagging madly.”

Harry pouted a bit more, his kiss-red lips looking far too fetching as he did so, before sighing and settling more comfortably on top of Draco. “Fine. But when we wake up, I expect loads of sex.”

Draco petted Harry’s hair and cuddled him closer. “Loads, I promise.”

“Hmph.”

~~~~

Draco was, of course, awakened by a warm wet tongue curling obscenely around his bared cock. He let out a soft groan as he stirred from sleep, fingers automatically sliding into Harry’s thick hair. He muttered an oath and thrust up lazily, saying something unintelligible when he felt Harry’s throat open to him.

Pulling off with a slick sound, Harry smiled up at Draco, looking far too cheery for someone awake at – Draco checked the time – eight o’clock in the morning. They had had only five bloody hours of sleep? He slitted his eyes at his dark haired lover. “While I appreciate the gesture-“ he started, but couldn’t finish because Harry was sliding up, his knees cradling Draco’s hips before sliding higher.

Harry smirked down at him and leaned forward, settling in a manner reminiscent of even earlier that morning. “Good morning,” Harry chirped. One of his hands left where it had been fondling Draco’s nipples and slid to his own rear. “Do you know what I want right this moment?” Draco shook his head, mind splintering into shards as he watched Harry lazily slide what looked to be two fingers inside himself. Harry bit his lip, then continued in a slightly hoarser voice, “I want you to fuck me. I want it hard, and rough, and abso-fucking-lutely fantastic...something I know you’re capable of.” He shifted and pushed down hard onto his fingers as the back of his hand brushed teasingly against Draco’s cock. “And then after that? I want to fuck you soft and sweet and slow until you lose your bloody mind. What do you have to say to that?” With that question, Harry’s fingers popped out. He grasped at Draco’s erection, positioned him haphazardly, and then forced himself down.

Draco couldn’t help arching up into Harry until he was as deep as he could get in this position. “Fuck,” he rasped, hands scrabbling for purchase on Harry’s already-slick skin.

“Mm, exactly,” Harry purred while rolling his hips in a devilish little twist.

Draco nearly choked on his tongue. He held on for dear life as Harry continued to ride him in a slow, steady way that would have made Muggle cow boys proud. Whatever cow boys were, it didn’t matter because Draco wasn’t entirely certain he’d survive the day.

Which would really be a shame as then he wouldn’t see what happened to Merryweather and really, he shouldn’t think about that monstrosity while he’s shagging the ever-loving life out of his far more attractive lover.

 _You’re mine, Draco Malfoy._ Well, if that was true, it went both ways. Draco put his back into it and went about proving that Harry was as much his as Draco himself was Harry’s.


	22. The Walls Were Shaking, the Earth Was Quaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showering alone’s not much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from AC/DC’s ‘You Shook Me All Night Long’, not that this fic is taking place at night… but y’all get the picture. For the hd_365's 21st prompt, “Water.”

Harry was stepping into the locker room’s showers when he sensed a gaze on his bare back. He tensed but continued in, mentally cursing his lack of a wand, glasses… _clothes_... He quickly moved over to the shower farthest from the entrance and stepped into the open stall before setting his bath kit on the small shelf provided. He waited.

He heard nothing.

Thinking he was going mad, Harry shrugged to himself and turned on the shower and immediately got drenched in chill water that quickly warmed up. He groped for one of his bottles blindly and squirted some of the contents into his hand then ducked out from beneath the spray to lather his hair.

Warm arms wrapped firmly around his waist before he could raise his hands to his hair as hands settled with familiar weight on his hips. Firm lips pressed to the nape of his neck and Harry couldn’t help but let his head fall to the side to allow more access to those lips. “Draco,” he breathed. “What’re you doing here?”

He felt the chest against his back vibrate with a low chuckle. “Don’t really like the idea of pervy Muggles seeing your naked arse without my being here to stop them from doing more than just look.” The arms tightened around him before sliding up his waist to his stomach and one hand lifted higher to press against his sternum.

“Mm if you say so,” Harry murmured while relaxing into the loved embrace. “Personally, I think you did it more to ogle me than to prevent others from doing it.”

The hand not against his sternum lowered to his groin and cupped his cock before sliding further between his legs to roll his testicles. “That is beside the point.”

Harry hissed and shoved his head against Draco’s shoulder. He whined his lover’s name and spread his legs a bit. “Public place,” he managed before moaning when Draco’s grip tightened gently. His hands clenched and he felt the slick shampoo in his hand start to trickle down to the tiles.

“That is also beside the point.” Draco pressed his already erect cock against Harry’s arse before rocking lazily. “Especially since I happen to know that certain unnamed people truly get off on such activities.”

“That was hardly my fault,” Harry protested hotly before being distracted by the fingers pressing just behind his sac.

“Hmm… if you say so…” Draco nipped at Harry’s shoulder then kissed and licked away the spray droplets from the shower. Apparently deciding that subtlety was not needed, he sucked along the top of Harry’s spine before asking, “Care for a shag?”

“Fuck yes. Bring the lube?”

Draco snickered. “Why would I need it?” At Harry’s blank look from over his shoulder, Draco smirked. “Why do you think I waited until you had the shampoo in your hand, love?” When it clicked in Harry’s mind what Draco was after, he moaned. “I want you to fuck yourself open for me and I want to watch it,” Draco hissed while nipping at Harry’s earlobe.

“Okay,” Harry whispered while shivering helplessly and reaching around with his slick hand. Draco pulled back and Harry stifled a whine as cool air rushed to fill the void. He had started to reach back further when he felt Draco pry his arse cheeks apart, opening him wide for Draco’s viewing pleasure. He bit his lip and pressed his blunt fingers against his entrance, groaning quietly as he relaxed and both of his first fingers slipped in with ease. For a wild moment, he wondered if his arse was ever going to be tight again, but the thought faded as Draco slipped his fingers around Harry’s wrist and pressed Harry’s fingers in faster, rougher.

Harry instinctively bucked back, hips twisting at the pressure of _his own fingers_ inside him, brushing against his prostate gland regularily. Draco continued to force his fingers in deeply, rocking Harry’s hand back and forth to spread him open faster.

“Another,” Draco rasped and Harry hastened to obey. The third finger was barely in there for a few seconds when Draco yanked Harry’s hand away and positioned himself, pressing insistently inside. He groaned and Harry answered with a choked moan of his own.

Harry rocked back hard while bracing himself under the hot shower spray with one forearm and gripping Draco’s hip with his free hand. Draco’s arms went to Harry’s shoulder and hip to pull the shorter man back sharply on every thrust.

The door to the locker room opened and the couple could hear several men coming in, talking loudly and laughing. Harry bit his lip while tucking his head against his forearm to stifle the long loud moan that crept up his throat. He shoved his hips back hard, spurred on by the sound of the other men and momentarily terrified that they’d be spotted in the open stall.

Draco seemed to know exactly what was running through Harry’s mind. “You want to scream, don’t you love? Want to make so much noise as I fuck you against this filthy wall, don’t you?” Draco nipped hard at Harry’s ear and continued, “Go ahead love, let them hear you. Let them know just how much fun you’re having...how much you love me fucking you.” The hand that had been on Harry’s hip slipped lower and started stroking Harry’s cock with lazy familiar ease.

Harry made a low gurgling noise and shook his head. He felt his face flame, but the embarrassment was outweighed by the sheer filth that was pouring out of Draco’s mouth. Before long that filth began to cause a powerful reaction in Harry’s body and he bit his forearm to stifle a howl as he slammed back onto Draco’s cock as he came in Draco’s hand. Draco let out a harsh groan at the feeling and forced himself inside hard for a few seconds. When Harry was about to shake apart from over stimulation, Draco came with a low breathy growl.

They rested there under the still blessedly hot shower and listened to the men outside razzing each other over someone getting married while another man spoke at great length about his girlfriend’s abilities at oral sex.

Before long, Draco was chuckling softly while nibbling lazily at the side of Harry’s neck. The hand still wrapped loosely around Harry’s cock tightened slowly, cupping Harry’s flesh like it was precious.

“I can’t believe you tried to make me-“ Harry choked off his words while shaking his head at his lover.

“Did you not realize I put up a privacy ward? Those fool Muggles wouldn’t have heard a thing.” Draco let out a soft breath when Harry tensed in outrage since his cock was still snug between Harry’s cheeks.

“What?!”


	23. Dites-Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Draco?”
> 
> “Mm?”
> 
> “What time is it?”
> 
> “…’s one in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 22nd prompt, the letter ‘D.’ My choice was dialogue. The title’s from a French song that was on the movie/play South Pacific. It means ‘tell me.’ Knowing me, and knowing my bad memory of all things school-related, I’ve probably misspelled the phrase, so if you know how it’s supposed to be, do tell me.

“Draco?”

“Mm?”

“What time is it?”

“…’s one in the morning.”

“Mm, so that means that, technically, I can fuck you right now. For the resolution.”

A slow sleepy blink greeted that. “Well, I suppose so. Of course, there’s one very important factor you seem to’ve not taken in.”

“Mm?”

“I’m asleep.”

“Then why are you talking to me?”

“Didn’t you know? I sleep talk.”

“Riiight then. So, I suppose if I did this-“ A soft slick sound is heard. “- it wouldn’t affect you? You’d continue to sleep through it?”

“… I never said you couldn’t wake me up.” There are some quiet rustlings and quieter moans.

“Mm, and what better way to wake up to than to a blowjob?” Low sucking sounds follow that.

A raspy gasp replies, “Very true, that.”


	24. To See Through Another’s Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really started as a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 23rd hd_365 prompt, ‘Tenderness.’ Also, unbetaed -_-

It really started as a look. That was all that Draco could think of to describe it. Just one, single solitary look and that one expression said ten thousand words. 

Most of those words said ‘love.’ 

He was staring out the window at the rain, eyes unfocussed. Harry had come up behind him, sliding his arms around Draco’s waist and leaning gently against him. He’d settled his chin on Draco’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of Draco’s neck with affection. 

Draco was turning to face him when he caught sight of his own reflection on the window out of the corner of his eyes. His mind’s eye captured the image and he closed his physical eyes, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips blindly. He turned back to the window, and there it was again. He could see it in his own body.

Relaxation of his entire form, against his lover. A slight softening of his expression. The hint of a smile twitching at his lips. Hundreds of more subtle signs that one could find if one knew Draco, and how he stood normally. 

A part of him wondered at all those little signs. That part of him thought that what he had was precious, possibly more precious than anything at all left in his world. That part knew that he was in love, and happy for once. 

Another part, though… it was not so certain. It was disgusted that the Malfoy line had fallen so, to the point where something as ridiculous, as fleeting as love was accepted as permanent, all-consuming. That part believed that it wouldn’t last.

“Draco?”

Draco shook his head and turned towards Harry again, this time with his whole body. His arms went up around Harry’s shoulders and they curled up against each other, leaning against one another and swaying softly. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing his face into the cradle of Harry’s neck and shoulder, his raised arm. 

He could feel some stray tension in Harry’s form ease away as he nuzzled the side of Harry’s neck. Harry squeezed Draco’s sides gently and smiled against Draco’s neck. “I love you too.”

Draco released his hold on Harry, pulling back. He slid his hands down Harry’s arms and tugged him gently in the direction of the bedroom. Harry followed willingly, sidling up close behind Draco as they both went through the bedroom door. 

Draco tugged off his lover’s clothes, then pushed Harry gently towards the bed. Harry paused, glancing over his shoulder before he crawled onto the bed. “How do you want me?”

The blond paused, hands at his top’s lower hem. He stared at Harry thoughtfully, then said in a soft voice, “On your back. I want to see you.” Harry smiled that million-candle smile that was almost blinding, and Draco felt his heart lurch. 

Harry obeyed, sliding onto the bed in a sort of crab crawl that shouldn’t have been as enchanting as it was. He settled against the pillows at the headboard, watching Draco strip with little patience. 

It was dark in their bedroom, only slivers of light coming in through the rain-smeared windows thanks to thick curtains, but there was enough light to catch on the promise ring on Harry’s finger and briefly dazzle Draco’s eyes. Draco crawled onto the bed, settling belly-first between Harry’s spread legs. He lowered his face for a slow kiss to Harry’s stomach, feeling the muscles tremble faintly with the butterfly-light pressure.

Draco heard a soft clatter as Harry fumbled with the bedside table, searching blindly for the little jar of lube. He felt the jar press against his shoulder as Harry settled it close enough to get into easily, smelling the faint scent of something warm from the lubricant. He dipped his fingers into the gel, nibbling lightly at Harry’s stomach before sliding his mouth lazily down Harry’s cock. His finger slid inside Harry with relative ease, and before long Draco added another, then a third to open Harry wide. 

Harry’s heels pressed into the bed as he arched his back, trying to press Draco’s fingers in more deeply. His hips rolled lazily and he sighed with pleasure. 

When Draco was satisfied with the amount of preparation, he slid his fingers out of Harry, moving upwards to position himself with one hand and then to push himself inside Harry with a soft slick noise. Harry let out a low moan at the feeling, pushing against Draco for more, deeper. He pulled Draco’s face down for a slow kiss, reaching out for one of Draco’s hands. Their fingers tangled together with ease born of practice, and Draco braced himself with his free hand and pushed his chest up from Harry’s to rub their joined hands lightly against Harry’s stomach. 

Harry hummed and released Draco’s hand, settling his arms around Draco’s shoulders to tug him down again for another kiss. Draco laughed softly and settled on top of Harry, arms sliding under Harry’s arching back until his hands rested lightly against the area between Harry’s shoulder blades. He shifted until there was less pressure on his wrists, more on his forearms, and thrust deeply into Harry with lazy ease. Harry writhed in Draco’s arms, legs going up automatically to wrap around Draco’s thighs. He rode Draco’s cock, trying to get his lover to speed up, to thrust harder and faster, but Draco refused, continued at that slow and steady pace. 

Draco’s arms slid down Harry’s back, clutching briefly at Harry’s arse to pull him up for a better angle. Harry groaned explosively at the change in angle as Draco hit his prostate with unerring accuracy. Draco smiled faintly and kissed Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry clung to Draco’s shoulders, pressing his face against Draco’s shoulder and panting harshly. “Please,” he rasped, kissing Draco’s collarbone. Draco doubted that even Harry knew what he was begging for at that moment, but whatever it was he did his best to give it to Harry.

Draco sped his movements, making them deeper as well as faster until Harry was letting out low whining noises at every forcible thrust, writhing against Draco’s chest. Harry’s nails scrabbled at Draco’s chest as he reached down to grasp his cock. Draco’s hand got there first, one hand settling right at Harry’s entrance to feel himself sliding in and out of his lover while the other wrapped around Harry’s cock. Draco lowered his face to Harry’s shoulder and hissed, “Now, Harry.”

Harry’s entire body jolted as he came, soaking Draco’s stomach with his seed. Aftershocks rocked his body as Draco managed a few more thrusts before his orgasm ripped semen from his body and thought from his mind.


	25. Puzzle Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have any idea what an eight letter word for ‘wearing the apron high’ is? Column twelve is giving me problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the twenty-fourth prompt for hd_365, ‘Euphemisms.’ I chose one of the strangest ones I could find, and I shit y’all not, this is a real one I dredged up out of a very long list, lol Also, betaed by deathangelgw, blessed is she amongst betas.

“Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have any idea what an eight letter word for ‘wearing the apron high’ is? Column twelve is giving me problems.”

Draco paused in his chore of going through his overdue paperwork to stare at his lover. “Wearing the apron… I have no idea. Sounds obscene.”

Harry snickered. “Obscene? Where is your mind going?”

“Actually, I have this lovely mental image of you in a frilly white apron...and nothing else, of course...”

“Of course,” Harry responded wryly.

“Exactly and you’re fixing my breakfast. A regular little housewife.” Draco tossed a leer at the dark haired man, who snorted.

“Housewife...indeed.” 

“Mmm. And of course if the apron was being worn high, it would be easy-access, thus I could be fondling you quite easily while you cooked.”

“Pervert.”

“You love it.”

“… true. Beside the point, though. So...” Harry retorted before glancing up from his crossword puzzle. “Is this a recurring fantasy you’ve had, this my wearing an apron – possibly cross-dressing – and preparing a meal for you?”

Draco wasn’t sitting across from him any more though. He had tiptoed stealthily around the table and Harry nearly leapt out of his chair at the sudden appearance of very cold hands under the hem of his jumper. The raspy mutter against his neck settled him back and made him choke on a laugh. “It could very well become one,” Draco murmured in a smoldering purr. “Well? What about wearing that apron high?”

That really did make Harry laugh, but he turned his face to Draco’s and kissed him soundly. “I love you.”

Draco blinked at him. “… I love you too. Where did that come from?”

“Oh, nowhere really.” Harry nipped at Draco’s lip. “So… what say we go and… test how high that apron will go?”

Draco answered by tugging him out of the chair and pulling him imperiously towards the bedroom. 

In the flurry of their retreat to the bedroom, they didn’t notice when Harry jarred the table hard enough to knock the crossword puzzle book to the ground. The pages fluttered a moment before settling on the last pages of the book: the answers page. 

For puzzle eight in Column twelve...was the word ‘pregnant’.


	26. Weather or Not, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the weather outside is frightful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. If it sucks, blame me. For the hd_365 25th prompt of ‘Weather,’ which this just barely fits.

Click.

” _Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
 _But the fire is so delightful_  
 _And since we've no place to go_  
 _Let it snow! Let it –_ “

CRASH.

“Mm... ‘Arry, what th’ell was that?”

“Nothing, love, go back to sleep.”

Shifting sheets. “Y’sure?” Soft kissing and sucking noises. “Could take advantage of-“ yawn “being awake now.”

Quiet chuckle. “We could. Or,” rustling, skin against skin, “you could go back to sleep. Then, when you get up I’d have breakfast ready for you.”

“Hm... could. But then again,” slick sound, like saliva-slicked lips brushing against a bare shoulder blade, “we could just stay in bed, together.” Soft chuckle. “Especially since you’re still tied to the bed.”

“... There’s that. Are you planning on untying me?”

“Mm not really. You still have circulation in your hands, don’t you?”

“...If I told you no, would you believe me?”

“Nope.”

“...Damn. Then yes, I still have circulation, but I’d love to be able to actually touch you.”

“...Harry.”

“Yes?”

“Love, one of your hands _is_ untied.”

Pause.

“In fact, I’m not entirely certain how you managed to get that hand untied anyway.” Rustle of sheets, muffled gasp. “I suppose I’ll just need to keep you too distracted to even consider getting out of bed, hmm?”

Choked-off whine. “It won’t-“ gasp “-take much-” harsh rustling, soft sound of skin against skin “-won’t take much to distract me- God, Draco-“


	27. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could hold you tonight, it would last me forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 26th hd_365 prompt, resolutions. I chose to go with the musical definition. Thanks go to deathangelgw, blessed is she amongst betas. Title and summary from Bad Company’s If You Needed Somebody. The song that Draco's listening to, though, is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Harry awoke when a sense that the other side of the bed was cold penetrated his sleep. He turned over, searching the room with sleep-fuzzed and myopic eyes. 

Draco wasn’t there. 

However, he could hear strains of music coming from the front of the flat and started to relax back into bed before awareness came to him fully like a smack to the back of the skull. He sat upright as he listened to the soft notes of a piano. 

Freeing himself from under their – his – nest of blankets, he groped around the floor until he found his dressing gown. He tugged it on and tied it tight, shivering from only having a single layer on in the chill night. He tracked down his glasses finally and settled them in their proper place before walking quietly out of the bedroom. 

He paused by the entrance to the study and peered into the barely lit room. The moon was near her new stage, so he couldn’t see very well, but the sliver of moonlight managed to catch on the shine of silver blond hair and pale skin. 

Draco was naked by the window, looking out. His hand was making vague gestures as if he was directing the piano player on the wireless. “Draco?” Harry asked quietly, unsure of his lover’s state of mind. 

“Did you know that music is like a tangle of strings?” Harry’s baffled silence was his only answer. Draco turned his face from the window to glance over his shoulder at Harry. His face was at best half visible, moonlight catching on the sharp curve of his cheekbones like a smudge of white paint. His eyes, though... Harry wasn’t sure he liked that light in his eyes. “The melody starts and then goes into harmony, sometimes causing disharmony with the dissonance it can produce. But then it evens out and the resolution, where everything is, well, resolved comes out. Make more sense?” Harry nodded slowly while watching the strange gleam in Draco’s eyes with concern. “Rather fitting, seeing as how life is a series of knots itself. Of course, some knots are there for a reason on purpose, while others... aren’t.” Draco let out a soft sigh before murmuring to himself more than to Harry, “There’s so much dissonance in the world right now...” He turned back to the window.

Harry quietly approached Draco before cautiously settling his arms around Draco’s waist. “Love? Is something wrong? Did I -” 

Draco turned in his arms and covered Harry’s mouth with his fingertips. “You’re my resolution, Harry. Didn’t you know that? My peace, my return to sanity, I suppose you can say.” He traced the outline of Harry’s lips with gentle fingers, then leaned in and kissed him softly. “Thank you for being in my life.”

Harry blinked up at him while licking his lips. “Thank you for being in mine as well, love.” He kissed the side of Draco’s neck as he stroked Draco’s sides with his thumbs. “Are you coming back to bed soon?”

“In a little while. For now, I just want to listen. You’re welcome to join me, of course.” Draco turned back to the window while holding Harry’s arms so that they remained wrapped around his waist. 

The dark haired man sighed softly and settled more comfortably against his lover, bracing himself so that Draco could relax against him with boneless grace. “I’ll stay with you then.”

“Thank you,” Draco responded absently as he stroked Harry’s wrist. After a while, the song stopped then started again at the beginning. Draco stayed still for a moment, but before the third stanza had started, his hands were in the air again, silently directing the piano as if Harry wasn’t even there. 

Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face to the curve of Draco’s neck, kissing the smooth skin. He glanced up at the window, trying to see whatever it was that held Draco so very enthralled, but all he could see was the night sky and the sleeping neighborhood. 

That was until the weak moonlight flashed on the silver band around Draco’s finger and then it was as if a veil had been pulled from Harry’s eyes as he clearly saw the image that they made on the reflection of the window: Draco’s pale nude body against the darkness of the flat and Harry’s dressing gown, Harry’s arms about his waist, the gentle movements of Draco’s hand as he encouraged the piano to lower itself, soften itself... it all... Harry couldn’t quite explain it to himself. All he knew was that this was right and perfect and he would do anything in the world to keep this moment as it was. 

He knew little about music, didn’t really care to understand the differences between an adagio and an allegro, but in that moment he had to disagree with Draco. It wasn’t Harry who was the resolution, but Draco. 

So when the song ended a second time, Harry gently tugged Draco away from the window amidst quiet declarations of love and soft kisses and coaxed him back to bed, where they entered a timeless time, a placeless place, where only they existed...they and their love for each other. As Harry climaxed inside his love, he swore to himself that he would ask Draco...beg him for his hand in marriage, and that nothing was going to stop him.


	28. The Night the World Begins Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Was that -? He vaguely heard the shattering of crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the official post of the year at . I’m really not sure that this is good enough to be the last, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I was listening to Goo Goo Doll’s Better Days (where the title's from) until just before the shagging, and then Vanessa Mae’s Vivaldi’s Four Season (the techno version), which might help to listen to. Thanks of course go to deathangelgw, blessed is she among betas.

Harry was most displeased when he discovered that the bloody restaurant had lost his reservation. He had made the damned thing in plenty of time he knew and the fools had lost it? The only reason he didn’t wind up raising a ruckus was because Draco for once just wanted to leave the place and not come back. However, Draco did procure – or steal, depending on who you asked – a bottle of wine before they proceeded to check all the other restaurants in the area. 

Of course, every other place was either closed or booked solid. Rather than taking the sane way and just Apparating home, Harry decided that they would try something new instead: a Muggle American fast food place. They were in luck that it wasn’t very busy at all and that everyone else was too busy eating or chatting to notice the two men dressed in tuxes. He couldn’t decide if Draco was appalled or amused by the speed with which their hamburgers and chips were ready, but he hoped that the thick milkshakes would help the matter. Which they appeared to as Draco ate the food without complaint, though he did transfigure his plastic fork and spoon into solid, elegantly decorated silver and then changed the spoon into a knife with which to cut the burger into small bite-sized pieces. He offered to do the same for Harry, but was politely refused. 

Harry did transfigure two packets of ketchup into crystal goblets however, after making sure that anyone who was looking think that he was pulling them from his pockets. He offered them to Draco, who poured their filched wine into them. They ate quietly, glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking and, when they caught one another’s gaze, they smiled. 

When they had finished their meal, they threw away the trash, turned the silverware back into plasticware, and picked up their bottle to take with them. Harry was reluctant to go home just yet since it was still early and certainly there was time for a late evening stroll?

Draco agreed while turning his cardboard milkshake cup and plastic straw into thin crystal with a faint heating charm on the outside to keep his hands from getting chill. He allowed Harry to cast several discreet warming charms on the rest of their bodies and smiled faintly as Harry cast an impervious charm on their umbrella. He wondered idly if Harry had cast a charm that would protect the thing from flying away from the wind, but decided not to say anything about it. He could always laugh at his lover later on if the wind did succeed in carrying the umbrella away.

They bundled up in their heavy overcoats and, at Harry’s insistence, walked rather than Apparated. They wound up walking through a small park and, when they reached the fountain that marked the center, the wind decided to steal away their umbrella. 

Draco supposed later that Harry had taken that as some sort of sign. Harry seemed to stumble and when Draco reached out a hand to catch him, he shifted to his knees. Strange place and time for a blowjob Draco thought in bemusement before it registered that Harry was fumbling in his pocket and –

Oh god. Was that -? He vaguely heard the shattering of crystal.

“Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, will you do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage?” Well, that was what Harry had planned on saying, at least. What really came out was a garbled mess of vowels and consonants. At Draco’s blank stare, Harry tried again. “Marry me?”

Draco continued to stare and Harry had a brief moment of panic that Draco was furious...wasn’t going to accept...was going to –

Fall down to his knees and kiss him hard enough to bruise?

Harry made a questioning noise, but then had to tuck the ring into Draco’s pocket when he was pushed hard to the ground with Draco straddling his waist and making a damned fine effort to divest him of his clothes right then and there in the middle of the park. He struggled loose, pulling his mouth away with an audible wet ‘smack’, and had to dodge Draco’s mouth again by tucking his face against Draco’s shoulder. He pulled Draco’s body closer while groping for his wand for a quick Apparation.

They landed on the floor beside their bed in the flat, scrabbling for purchase against one another to shove their clothes off as quickly as possible. When they had managed to strip down to their underwear, Draco lifted Harry bodily onto the edge of the bed, grunting with the effort. Harry wrapped his legs tightly around Draco’s waist and tugged his beloved onto the bed with him. Their limbs tangled wildly until they managed to pull apart to settle more safely on the bed before tangling together again. 

Harry let out a whine when Draco sank his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and bucked his hips against Draco’s. He raked his nails down Draco’s back, spreading his legs to make more space for his lover. Draco let out a harsh breath and shuddered with his whole body before swiveling his hips in a decidedly dangerous way against Harry’s cock. Harry moaned and pulled a hand away from Draco’s hip to fumble for either the lube or one of their wands, finally finding the jar under their pillows. He slapped it into Draco’s waiting hand while hiking a leg up to settle on Draco’s shoulder and allowing Draco’s folded legs to hold his lower body higher.

Draco fumbled with the lid and spilled some of the contents on Harry’s stomach, making his lover – fiancé? – yelp in surprise. He finally managed to slick his fingers up and set the lube onto Harry’s stomach before tracing the base of Harry’s cock with his fingers and zeroing in on Harry’s entrance. He pressed two fingers in quickly, causing Harry to buck and send the little jar flying. It crashed to the floor and they would see the mess they had made the next day, but for now it was not important. What was important was the fact that Draco was scissoring his fingers inside Harry, crooking them just right to make Harry let out a howl and scrape his nails down Draco’s arm. Draco let out a wicked little chuckle but nearly choked when Harry scooped up some of the lube on his abdomen to drizzle then coat Draco’s cock, urging him on faster. 

Harry pumped Draco’s cock once, twice, three times then pulled his hand away with a sticky-sounding noise to yank Draco’s fingers out of him. He pressed back hard against Draco, stifling curses as Draco’s cock teased his arse before finally sliding into him. He let out a low moan, pushing hard onto Draco while Draco drove into him firmly. He felt heat next to his head and tilted his head enough to see that Draco’s hand was grasping at the duvets beside his head. He let out a little moan then turned his head further to lick and nip at the fingers, sucking one into his mouth. They both moaned loudly at that and Draco’s hips did that wicked little swiveling thing again, this time so deep in Harry that he was surprised that he couldn’t taste it at the back of his mouth. But then his mind... shattered at the exquisite pressure right against his prostate and the feeling of Draco’s fingers brushing teasingly at where they were joined, where he was in so very deeply, and the salty taste of Draco’s sweat and it just all fell apart for Harry. He bucked his hips hard once, twice, three times then came with a barely stifled yell. He bit Draco’s fingers in his mouth, sucking hard on them while staring so fixedly at Draco that he had no choice but to come as well, pumping hard into Harry a few more times as he did so. 

They froze there for an endless moment before Draco collapsed against Harry’s chest with a soft ‘oof.’ Harry muttered something, pushing Draco and arranging him until they were both reasonably comfortable. Draco was just drifting off to sleep when he thought he heard Harry speak. “Hn?”

“I said, ‘So I take it that you’re saying yes?’”

“Of course, you silly arse.”

Harry relaxed and they fell asleep shortly thereafter. 

The time was twelve fifteen in the morning. They wouldn’t really need a new resolution for all that this one had been such a success. But really – who knew what the future would bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to take this time to thank all of our readers – our boys wouldn’t be where they are today without you. Same for all of our writers – y’all rocked, totally. You took the original idea, and totally ran with it to the point where it’s SO much better than it started out, and it’s going to continue growing, I’m sure. So thank you.


End file.
